My Protector
by NeonDomino
Summary: Bella doesn't learn of the Cullen's secret until her birthday party at their house when Jasper attempts to attack her. With that attack and a delusional Edward she does the smart thing and runs but who can she turn to who would believe her? My first fanfic please be nice. No forced imprinting
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, I am just playing with the characters **

**This is my first fanfic please be nice :) also sorry for any errors in the story, I have spellchecked and checked the grammer as best I could. I have no beta because I don't know how to go about getting a beta**

**What would have happened if Bella didn't find out Edward was a vampire when she did?**

**Alice saw Bella getting hit by a truck in her visions so made sure Bella wasn't in the trucks path, Bella also didn't go to the beach where she would meet Jacob. As she didn't know that the Cullen's were Vampires, she didn't play baseball with them and didn't meet James & friends - they passed through and are gone again.**

**Bella did make friends with Edward and Alice and knew there was something different about them but didn't know what. Jacob still came to warn her at her prom which Bella didn't understand the meaning of (as she didn't know about the Cullen's being Vampires)**

**Edward also thinks being a vampire is a good thing, he feels as though it's a privilege - yes I know very out of character**

**Alice still organised her birthday party, the events still happened the same. That's where this begins...**

Bella had just been stitched up by Carlisle, she was still in shock that Jasper had dived for her, and Edward had thrown her into a table. She was standing by her truck ready to leave, just waiting on Edward and Alice to say goodbye.

She replayed the events in her head, everything was fine then she opened the envelope got a paper cut and then it all kicked off. She knew she was missing something in all of this... but what? and how was Edward so strong it wasn't natural it wasn't normal then a thought came to her - it wasn't human.

She shook her head - what a strange thing to think - he must be human I mean what else could he be? Then all the thoughts started popping into her head - super strength, cold to touch, the eyes that change colour, and now the random anger after the paper cut that caused her finger to bleed. wait was it the blood was that something to do with why Jasper attacked her? Just as that thought occurred to her she saw Edward walk out of the house over to her.

"What are you" Bella shouted, jumping into her truck and locking the door. Edward didn't look surprised at the question "I'm not like you" he replied "but I wouldn't hurt you". Bella glanced at him "but you could - are you dangerous. are you a..." she glanced down and faltered "I am dangerous but I need you I would never hurt you Isabella you are my singer" he replied with a big smile across his face. He had stopped right against the door.

"It was the blood wasn't it" she whispered. Edward looked at her for a moment trying to work out how to handle the situation, but unsure what else to do, he just nodded. "vampire" Bella whispered and brought her eyes to meet his, and he nodded again. The look on his face showing the excitement that Bella knew his secret scared her.

"Why did you bring me here? I was in a house full of vampires and now I know your secret what's going to happen now?"

"Because Isabella my love, you're my singer your blood calls to me. You are my mate I love you and want to spend eternity with you I would never hurt you once you accept me as your mate you can join us."

"Eternity" she whispered, she was scared and her heart began to race at the terrifying thought of joining him. Edward mistook this as excitement on her part - excitement that she would spend eternity with him. "I have waited for you for so long Isabella" he told her and reached out to open the car door.

Bella started the car and drove off, pulling out of the drive and swerved onto the road not caring about the speed limit, her head was spinning - did she hear him right? Did he just admit to being a vampire? Does he want her for Eternity what does that even mean does he want to make her a vampire?

She drove came into Forks and slowed down. She was safe around all these people, but where can she go who can she talk to... who would believe her?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has Followed/Favourite/Reviewed my story. It was an exciting thing to see popping up in my emails.**

**Forgot to mention - in this Jacob is the same age as Bella (well its Bella's birthday so when Jacob has his they will be the same age again), but he's not changed at all meaning he's still little Jacob - he has no temperature, he's got his long hair etc.**

**I do not own Twilight**

EPOV

Edward went back into the house to look for Alice only to find it empty with the exception of Carlisle.

"Why did she leave? He asked, confused "Alice saw us together she saw Isabella becoming one of us, being with me for eternity?" Carlisle took a moment to answer "It may have been overwhelming to her, if she only just found out what you are and you told her all that you did, then she might need some time to come around... are you sure about Alice's vision? are you sure she is your singer and your mate?" "Yes" replied Edward "I looked into Alice's mind and saw the vision too I saw Isabella changing I saw her wake up as one of us" Carlisle nodded "Lets wait for the others to come back from hunting and we will talk to Alice" But Edward was already heading to the door "No I need to see Isabella now."

He headed towards Bella's house. Reaching the house, he realised Bella had not returned home. 'I'll wait for her to come home' he thought, heading into her bedroom and waiting for her.

BPOV

Bella drove around town trying to decide what to do - who would believe her, if someone came to her telling her they met a vampire she wouldn't believe them. She didn't even know that many people... but she knew she would have to do something she didn't want to be Edwards for eternity, and the look he was giving her made her think that he was not going to take no as an answer... and his declaration of love was way off she had only hung out with him a few times and they have been on 1 date and that was prom. It was then she remembered Jacobs warning - or rather Billy's warning to stay away from the Cullens. She remembered at the time it struck her as odd - it wasn't to stay away from Edward, it was over the whole family... Maybe she could get some more information on them from him. She turned to head to La Push whilst pulling her phone out.

She dialled Charlie asking for the address in La Push He asked why she was going there and Bella informed him there was a problem with her truck. Charlie agreed to meet her there to get a pizza for her birthday. He gave her directions and hung up the phone.

Bella arrived in La Push at the Blacks about 20 minutes later. She got out of her truck and knocked but there was no answer. She decided to sit on the steps, hoping that Charlie had called Billy to let him know and that they wouldn't be too long.

20 minutes passed uneventfully, giving Bella time to think about what had happened - going to the Cullens where Alice had planned a little party - yes she thought it was strange that she had only gone out with Edward once and that was to prom, that she only hung out with Alice a few times yet they were all celebrating her birthday like they had known her longer - as though she was one of them. That thought made her shiver - one of them was something that was never going to happen!

She started to think about the weird smile on Edwards face when he called her his singer... what was a singer anyways and why her? just then she saw Jacob and Billy pulled up, Jacob waved and her and she waved back. Jacob helped Billy out and into the house, and came back for the bags of shopping Bella attempted to help but Jacob took the bags off her and told her he can manage the bags. Bella sat back on the steps waiting for him to come back out.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Jacob said smiling happily and pulling her into a massive hug when she stood up", "thanks Jake" she replied as he let go. "So Charlie called said you have truck problems?" "Ummm yeah it was making a odd sound" Bella lied, in case Charlie asked. "I was thinking of calling you to say happy birthday I was going to get the number from Billy" Jake shyly told her "I also got you a present" Bella looked at him "you didn't have to get me anything I'm fine Jacob" Jacob replied "It didn't cost anything I made it I'll get it once I look at your truck" "Ok thanks... I'm ganna go inside say hi to Billy, do you want me to bring you out a drink or something" Bella asked, heading towards the door. Jacob smiled and nodded, and headed over to the truck.

Bella went inside and closed the door behind her. She was not sure how to broach the subject with Billy, she wondered if he knew what they were or if he just didn't like them. She walked into the Living Room to see Billy watching TV. She sat on the sofa for a moment working out how to start.

She turned to Billy and asked to talk to him, he glanced at her and seeing the look on her face, turned off the TV. "Its my birthday today" she started "and the Cullens threw me a party... I got a paper-cut on an envelope" Bella stopped trying to judge Billy's reaction. Billy was frowning but stayed silent "then there was a... problem" continued Bella "and I ended up hitting a glass table" she pulled up her sleeve to show the stitches "there was quite a bit of blood" She caught Billy's eyes "what's a singer?"

Billy looked shocked. "did the Cullens do that to your arm?" he asked and Bella nodded. "The Cullens are not... like us" Billy shook his head "no they are dangerous Bella, you need to stay away from them!" "I don't know how I can" Bella replied "Edward said some things to me... He called me his Singer and said he wants to be with me for eternity said I was his mate" Bella finished and shuddered again at the thought of the word eternity.

When she looked back at Billy, he had gone pale "I need to make a call" he said and started to wheel himself away "Billy" Bella said panicking "you believe me right that - they are... Vampires?" Billy looked at her "I know what they are Bella I believe you, right now my concern is your safety and I need to speak to the council to make a decision on what we should do for this" Billy wheeled off to the kitchen to make the call as Bella turned to go to the hall to leave when she spotted Charlie and Jacob. How much did they hear?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N just a reminder, Jacob and Bella are the same age just a few months different Bella's turned 18 as its her birthday, Jacobs is soon to follow. Hes still sweet little Jacob. I've not decided whether to have the imprinting in this story yet**

**I do not own Twilight**

Bella stood looking at Charlie and Jacob. She didn't know if they had heard her and didn't want to tell them if they hadn't. They all stood in silence until Billy came back in the room "Bella I made a call and I have someone..." He stopped when he saw Jacob and Charlie. "to deal with vampires?" said Charlie looking a bit unsure. It wasn't the sort of thing he would believe in he knew those Cullen's were weird but does that mean they weren't humans?

"Jacob" Billy said and Jacob looked away from Bella and looked at his dad "I need you to take Bella out the garage for a bit, I need to have a chat with Charlie. I'll come get you when you are needed and we'll talk about this then" Jacob just nodded and walked out of the room

Once Bella and Jacob had left the room Billy took a deep breath "Chief the stories are all true all the ones you heard when you would come to our bonfires are true. I didn't tell you because its a rule of the tribe Bella wasn't supposed to know either but she's now mixed up in all of this and her safety is at risk. La Push is safe from the Cullen's, they can't cross onto the land here, but she's not safe at your home"

"Now look here old man, that's my daughter I can keep her safe" started Charlie, but Billy interrupted her "are you sure about that - what about at school when the Cullen's are there, what about when she's at home and you are at work? She is not safe there until we have a meeting with them" Charlie thought for a moment "I'm going to head over there make sure they leave my Bells alone then what are they doing going to a school full of children what if they bite one of them - and living in a town like this and with the Doctor working at the hospital surrounded by all that blood?" Charlie was getting angry now at the thought of his town under threat but Billy wasn't finished "You can't go over there and ask them to leave its not safe for anyone to know their secret. We have protectors here who will meet with them and see how far their interest with Bella goes, but she can't leave La Push its safest here"

"What makes here so safe" grumbled Charlie

"Do you not remember the stories? The stories about the Cold Ones and the Protectors of our tribe"

"Wolves? Charlie said frowning trying the remember the story

"Yes Charlie, men who shift into wolves to protect the tribe. This is in strictest confidence mind you but we have protectors and a treaty with the Cullen's preventing them from setting foot in La Push

Charlie let out a sigh "she can stay in La Push, but if she's missing school she will need some sort of education" He rubbed the back of his neck as crazy as the story sounded he had a gut feeling that this was the truth.

Bella followed Jacob out of the front door, she felt vulnerable as though she was being watched. She slipped her hand into Jacobs, and he looked at her and smiled and brought her to the garage. Once she walked in she saw two other boys hanging around "so this is Bella Swan? one of them asked smiling at her "ummm yes I'm Bella" she replied. The boy took her hand and kissed it... "names Quil" he told her, still holding her hand "and that's Embry" he nodded towards the quiet shy looking boy near him. Quil looked over at Jacob to see him frowning at him and dropped her hand "nice to meet you both" Bella said to them.

"Bella what was all that? what's going on" he asked

"Its ok your dad is helping me..." she glanced at Quil and Embry "what happened" Embry asked them. She looked at Jacob and then started her story.

"Well I go to school with the Cullen's, and had lunch with them a couple of times Edward took me to prom and Jacob came with a warning from Billy to stay away from them. I didn't know why he wanted me to stay away from them then this morning I head to their place they invited me over and I get there and they've thrown me a birthday party" she told them "so I'm standing there with presents and get a papercut and suddenly Edwards brother flings himself towards me likes a madman, but Edward pushes me out of the way and stops him getting to me, but when he pushed me out the way I went through a glass table" she showed them her arm with the stiches and bandage "So I go outside and then start thinking how is Edward so strong and why his brother freaked at the papercut" She paused for a moment "I got in my car and Edward comes over, he then starts on about how I'm his singer his mate, he wants to be with me for eternity and that my blood calls to him" she finishes, her voice getting quieter and quieter until she's almost whispering.

"Vampires" added Jacob, after seeing Quil and Embry looking confused and a bit bewildered.

A few minutes later, Jacob had gotten Quil and Embry to leave, they put up almost no resistance due to their fear that Bella would start crying Jacob swore the boys to secrecy before turning back to Bella.

He went through the story of the cold ones with Bella and at the end of the story she thought about what he had just told her "so if vampires exist then do the wolves?"

"I'm not sure - before today I didn't believe in the stories but you make a very good point"

"What's going to happen I have a feeling that he won't take no for an answer about me being his mate"

"I would never let anything happen to you Bella" Jake replied pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair softly trying to comfort her as her body shook with sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I do not own anything**

**I wrote 90% of this chapter before bed... I wrote the other 10% after my newborn and toddler took it in turns to keep me awake ****all night (its now 7am**** and I've had 2 hours sleep at mos****t)****. I have reread it a few times and it makes sense to me but if you notice anything please let me know.**

**I wasn't going to put Jake in a relationship when I first thought about this story but like the idea of Jake not being available and not sitting around pining for Bella, but at the same time its still Jake who loves Bella so he would choose her over someone else. I also don't know what I am going to do in regards to imprinting or if it will feature in the story at all.**

He stood here his arms around her, her head against his shoulder crying... after a few minutes she pulled away from him "thank you" she whispered and got a happy Jacob smile in return. Behind his smile Jacob felt disappointed, feeling Bella against him like that - even if it was due to upset just felt so right having her in his arms but now she had moved away he felt wrong.

"So how did you know to come here?" asked Jacob and Bella explained it was because of the warning at her prom. Jacob looked at her shyly "I've felt bad all this time for crashing your prom - at least now I know some good came out of me turning up there" Bella smiled at him and there was silence.

JACOB

Jacob thought back to the prom, he did feel bad crashing and giving her that warning as he didn't want to spoil her night no matter how much he hated seeing her out with another guy. He remembered meeting Cullen and trying to figure out what Bella was attracted to him for, Jacob did feel a bit scrawny next to him but since that day had been working out. He wanted Bella to look at him and not be able to look away. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to kiss her, to run his hands through her hair to pull her body against his... he tried to change his train of though he knew where this was heading - it was heading to a very intimate shower alone - same as last time he thought about Bella, but this wasn't the time to fantasize Bella was in trouble and he would do whatever he could to make sure the vampires stayed away from her - he didn't know if he could make a difference if a vampire came near Bella but he would do anything he could he would protect her with his life.

He felt slightly guilty at his thoughts, when he saw Bella with Edward at the prom, the way Edward was possessive over her made it seem to him that they were in a relationship... It was at then he decided that there was no point staying single, he was only single because he held onto hope that he could bump into Bella (he started getting groceries in Forks for a start just in case she was getting hers and he lingered at Forks library) and she'd look at him and flutter her eyelashes and smile and play with her hair and flirt and he'd know that she wanted him (because that's what girls do when they are interested according to Quil) Jacob knew things were bad if he was taking dating advice off Quil.

He shook himself out of it again he needed to focus on the girl that did want to be with him rather then pine over another girl who has shown no interest in him, no matter how much he liked her. Nessa was fun to be around, she had a nice smile and was really pretty, he told himself that she deserved a chance 'unless Bella shows an interest' the little voice in his head said.

BELLA

Bella felt glad she came to Billy's for help. She had spent the last few months wanting to contact Jacob ever since she chickened out of getting his number when he stopped with the truck, or asking when he crashed prom - but what could she really say to him? "Hi Jacob remember me we used to make mud pies can I have your number? or Hi Jacob thanks for the truck can I call you later?" she didn't know him very well - playing together as kids didn't really count after all. She hated the situation that she brought with her though even though Billy was well informed she hated running to them for help and that she couldn't handle it herself... But handling it herself may more then likely end up with Dead Bella or Vampire Bella and in all fairness she quite liked being alive in both senses of the word! She thought about how Jacobs arms felt around her, for that moment she felt safe, she just wished he could hold her forever. She mentally shook herself out of it - yes she had a bit of a crush since Jacob dropped her the truck over but this what not the time to be thinking about having Jacobs arms around her.

They looked at each other shyly "should we go inside?" she asked. He nodded and started walking towards the house.

They went back into the house and Billy and Charlie were having a beer. "I've told your dad the whole story and explained everything to him" Billy told Bella who nodded. Charlie looked like he had quite a few beers and Bella didn't blame him. Bella asked what would happen in school and if Edward came near her house and Charlie informed her that she would be staying with the Blacks temporarily. "What about school and I have none of my stuff" Bella said "you'll be escorted home in a few minutes we're just waiting on Sam" replied Billy "Uley?" questioned Jacob and Billy nodded. "Well that explains a few things" muttered Jacob he was silent for a moment and then "Paul? Jared?" Billy nodded again and Jacob knew - the wolf pack.


	5. Chapter 5

The 4 of them sat in silence for a little while. Jacob deep in thought about the wolves, Bella thinking about the look on Edwards face, Billy waiting on the pack and Charlie - Charlie didn't know what to think he wanted to look at things as simple as black and white but there was too much grey. When it came down to it he loved his daughter she was in danger but there was danger if she was at the Blacks, so like it or not he would have to allow her to move out for the time being.

Suddenly they heard a howl from outside the window which made Bella jump. "Billy turned to them "Sam will be driving you and Bella back" he said to Jacob "Charlie follow behind" you will also have escorts in the forest travelling with you" Charlie stood up and Bella and Jacob followed him out. Once outside, Charlie got in his car without hesitation. Bella and Jacob looked at each other and then looked around for Sam. Jacob spotted him first Sam nodded to him and he nodded back then Bella spotted him.

**Bella:**

I looked around for this pack leader Sam and when I finally saw him I was in awe. He was standing there in cut-offs and that's it. I couldn't help myself but to take a look at his chest and muscles. I noticed a small tattoo on him too... I love guys with tattoos. I notice him looking back and can't help but blush for being caught out. I wondered briefly what Jacob looked like without a top... or anything at all. Behave Bella I mentally scolded myself.

**Jacob:**

I glanced at Bella after nodding at Sam and caught her reaction. She couldn't tear her eyes off him. He could put on a top or something. If that's the sort of body that Bella wants her man to have then that's what I'll do. I'll get onto the weights, I'll exercise more I'll eat healthier... and maybe she will look at me the way she's looking at him. I caught her blush and bite her lip in thought...

**Sam:**

This wolf business is too much sometimes. I've been doing this a few weeks and I'm supposed to look after the whole tribe? It wasn't so bad when Jared followed and then Paul but I lost Leah. I'm not allowed to tell her my secret so I lose the one person who I had in my life. She won't even speak to me anymore - I don't blame her I mean if I was with someone who disappeared for a couple of weeks and then snuck out at night I would assume the worst too.. Last I heard she went to visit some family in the Makah reservation.

I thought back to the phone call with Billy and felt my anger rise again. I focused and calmed myself. I just couldn't believe the creatures that caused my life to practically end are stirring things up. If only there was no treaty between the 3 of us we could rip them to shreds easily. Oh well tonight's wolf duty - babysitting service.

I think I can hear them coming actually one good thing about this Wolf stuff I can hear so well... not so good when people are talking about me at a distance about what I done to poor Leah and think I can't hear... Doors opening and out comes the little princess who needs looking after no that was uncalled for she didn't ask for this vampire attention after all and... damn I can't help but like the way she is looking at me you would think she's never seem a man with muscles before, but the way Jacob was looking at her... I told myself I had to back down but this is the first girl that I've been attracted to since Leah. I didn't miss Jacobs glare in my direction. I guess I better get in the car and get going gotta bring them back safe.

**A/N I know Sam is really OOC but I did wonder since the Alpha can shield their mind better then the rest he could be hiding all sorts in there that the other wolves don't see. This is set before meeting Emily (that's if I go with Imprints - he may still very well get back with Leah or maybe even another character.)**

**I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sam is going to be a bit of a prat but have a good heart overall. Leah left him due to his disappearing when he first phased and him sneaking out to patrol. She doesn't know about the wolves. She came up with her own conclusions and Sam couldn't tell her any different.**

**I did have a thought. If Edward can read a wolf mind - eg Jacobs mind, and Jacob has all the packs thoughts even though Edward is alone with Jacob can he hear all the other members thoughts too as he's listening to Jacobs mind where everyone's thoughts are... opinions on this please**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The car ride was made in complete and utter silence, a few times Bella turned around to look at Charlie driving behind them. She sat in the back of the car next to Jacob, just having him next to her made her feel safe. She glanced a few times at Sam who was driving - glances which Jacob noticed each and every time. They were almost at the house when there was a howl coming from the direction they were heading. Sam slowed the car down rolled the window down and went past the house, he took a deep breath then sped up again, Charlie still following behind.

"You passed my house" Bella questioned. "The howl was a warning howl and going past I smelt a vampire. Leave the rest of the pack to sort and We'll return soon" Bella looked worried and was about to speak again when her phone rang

"Bella what's going on?" Charlie asked. Bella filled him in on the situation and told him to stay with them whilst the rest of the tribe made sure the house was safe.

**PAUL:  
**Fucking babysitting service its all getting worse and worse. Had to be tonight didn't it, all week I didn't have a girl in my bed, today I almost did then I get the call from Sam. This silly little pale-face gets treated like fucking royalty - she's staying at the chiefs house, she's got 24/7 wolf protection... well when she's off the rez anyways and for what? she's nothing to us not of importance. Almost there and he smelt them. He let out a howl

_(Paul) "Leeches"  
(Jared) "where"  
(P) "Swans"  
(J) "Our first one. What do we do?"  
(P) "Kill it"  
(J) "Yeah but how do they die man"  
(P) "I dunno we are giant wolves can we just rip their heads off or something?"  
(J) "Sounds like a plan lets get on it"_

Sam stopped the car a little way down the road. I'm going to check in. He ran to Charlie and ushered him in with Bella and Jacob. "STAY IN HERE" he said, and he ran to the nearest tree stripping on the way. Charlie covered Bella's eyes and then uncovered when he saw a giant wolf come out. It was just standing there staring into space.

_(S) "Update"  
(J) "Leech at the house we are about to go in"  
(P) "Gonna be the first Leech we kill"  
(S) "You can't kill it"  
(P) "Why the fuck not?"  
(S) "There's the treaty they haven't hurt anyone yet so we have to honour the treaty..."  
(P) "So let me get this straight. I get called as I'm getting some girl into my bed, I have to drag my arse down here to babysit some pale-face who thinks she's the fucking queen and needs fucking bodyguards the only bright spot being that we found our first leech. So that's great I get to kill it which is the only perk to this shifting crap only to be told that I can't do anything"  
(S) "Exactly - if he attacks first though..."_

Sam watched through Pauls mind as he sniffed around the house. He saw through Paul that Jared phased to human again and that he went through the front door he had left the door open and Paul followed still phased. They reached the top of the stairs and Sam could smell the leech through their thoughts. They headed towards the smell

_(P) "Don't attack don't attack don't attack don't attack don't attack fucking leech don't attack him just get him the fuck out don't attack"_

Sam sighed as he listened to Paul talk to himself - well the wolf alternative to a sigh and hoped that Paul could keep his temper.

Jared opened the bedroom door and flicked on the light. There in the corner on a rocking chair sat a smiling Edward Cullen. "Jared, Paul glad you could make it" Edward said to them "are you dropping Bella home?. Paul growled but stayed back and Jared glared. "Why you here?" he asked and Edward looked at him. "I came here for what's mine Isabella Swan" he said "she's not yours" Jared said she ran to the rez to us for help when she found out about you... if she was yours would she come to us" Edward frowned for a minute and looked confused "just her nerves" he decided, and smiled again "Alice knows she's to become one of us and to be my mate" Jared rolled his eyes as Paul growled again.

_(S) Impressive hes not phased and this is his first vamp  
(P) I fucking want to rip him to pieces I want to tear that smug face off that rotted corpse of a body._

"Very well" sighed Edward "I will wait for her to realise what I have to offer her, she will be alive forever she will be with me forever and have money and anything she would ever wish for"

"Except children" Jared replied.

"She's just have to make do without there isn't enough time for her to have a baby with anyone else and get that out of her system"

"What do you mean there isn't enough time?"

"I'm not waiting for that long it could be years before she has a brat, if she is so desperate once she is turned we can adopt a child. I need Bella to be mine. I want her back in 3 days so I can turn her I can't wait any longer then that"

"Whoa you seem sure of yourself from what I heard Bella ran when you spoke to her, she ran to your enemies the wolves. You harming her breaks the treaty and she's made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you yet your stalking her into her bedroom. What were you going to do if she turned up and not us?"

"Change her off course... what's the point in waiting a week, a month or a year. I can start my life with her immediately"

Jared growled he had heard to much. He phased in anger

_(S) What the fuck seriously he sounds delusional... Also look at that smile he's freaking me out  
(P) Psycho  
(J) Threats to hurt her are as good as doing do  
(P) Its on!_

Upon the phase, Edward seemed to come back to reality, he looked at Paul for a split second finally using his mind reading powers and realised the wolves were seconds away from tearing him up. He jumped out the window. Paul jumped after him followed by Jared. Edward ran towards the trees, but was no match for Paul and Jared. They both leapt at him but he dodged and in the seconds it took Jared to regain his balance, Edward had pinned him down but before Edward could do anything there was a sickening ripping sound and his head came clean off. Paul held the head by the hair in his mouth.

_(P) "Now what?"  
(J) "Gotta get rid of the body!"  
(S) "Bury it?"  
(J) "On it"  
(P) "1 point to Paul. I killed the first vampire"  
(J) You sending Bella home?  
(S) "No there are 6 more of them, he was delusional and the rest are his fake family they may be just as bad - you heard him say something about Alice wanting her to be a leech too so she might come for Bella . She still goes to the Blacks"_

Jared and Paul dug a hole as wolves, pushed the body and the head in and buried it. They went back to the treeline

_(J) All safe now Sam_

Sam finally phased back and walked over to the car. He sent Charlie back to his own and took his seat at the wheel. He drove in silence and then stopped at the house. Paul was standing out the front and he looked very hostile. When he caught Bella's eyes there was a flash of anger so she looked away rushed past and went straight upstairs. Jacob followed her up.

**A/N**

**Before anyone points out that vamps need to be set on fire I know that, I just wanted to point out that there are only 3 wolves, they haven't encountered any vampires before this and aren't really that sure what they are doing yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry for going off original story as the werewolves have the journals and they would say how to kill a vampire, I just thought I'd take a different approach and thought what would happen if it didn't say, then the wolves wouldn't know what they were doing wrong :)**

**If you have any questions or notice anything that conflicts with anything I have said in the story please let me know. Also I have some odd ideas for partners for the wolves but that's only if I make this an imprinting story which is still undecided**

**And last note - I am going to focus on all the characters in this not just Jake and Bella - I'm sure some of you would like to know what's going to happen with Sam and the rest of them**

**I do not own anything**

Bella went into the wardrobe and pulled out her suitcase. She glanced around "need any help?" Jacob asked looking around "can you just grab my iPod camera and chargers... and my phone charger that sort of stuff... how much should I bring?" Jacob paused "bring enough - if you end up staying for longer then expected so you don't have to make the trip out in a few days"

She opened the suitcase up and went to her drawers. She started pulling out trousers, skirts, tops, dresses basically everything she owned she filled the suitcase with all her clothes, shut it and zipped. She returned to the wardrobe and pulled out a travel bag. In that bag went her shoes, handbags, makeup, toiletries, and things like her iPod and Camera. She glanced around the room and remembered her laptop she wrapped the wire up and stuck that in the bag, grabbed her bank card and her stack of id/store cards. The bag was only half full still. She grabbed a stuffed toy from her bed that she had since she was a kid she didn't know where she got it "hey you still have Wolfie?" Bella gave him a puzzled look "don't you remember I gave that to you when you turned 7 Bella" She thought for a moment tried to remember back to being 7 "I think I do" she replied and received another Jacob smile.

She grabbed some change left on the side and stuck it in her pocket, grabbed a few of her favourite books, her bottle of perfume, and a box that was under her bed with photos and memories that she had collected over the years. Jacob grabbed the bag and the suitcase and despite Bella's objection and offer to help, he brought them downstairs.

Bella took one last look around her room and as she heard Jacob creaking on the bottom stair, she went to her wardrobe and found a Victoria Secret bag with the purchases still inside. She opened her drawer and pulled a couple of special items out and put them in the bag too. She rolled the bag up and went to the door. On the back of her bedroom door she grabbed a dressing gown and rolled the bag up inside it. She took the dressing gown, and a couple of cardigans and a coat and closed the door behind her.

When she got down the stairs Jacob was loading the stuff into the car. There was another guy standing guard at the door. Bella gave him a half-smile and headed to the living room she glanced around again making sure she didn't miss anything, and went to the shelves where there were some cook books. She grabbed them down as memory served Billy and Jacob thought that dinner was microwave pizza. She also grabbed a stack of dvds, and her schoolbag as she didn't know what was going to happen with school. She moved through to the kitchen and then back to the front door with the stuff piled high in her arms

"You ready" the guy at the door said. "Yeah umm sorry I'm so much trouble" replied Bella. The guy looked at her for a moment "Its cool I'm Jared" "Bella" she replied. He grabbed some stuff out of her arms and they walked in silence to the car where Jacob was standing. The other guy who must be Paul based on the conversation earlier had joined them. "Bella looked around at the 3 of them "umm I just want to say thank you - I really appreciate you all helping me today umm I don't know what I can do to repay you and to show you how much I appreciate this but if any of you need anything let me know" she gave a small smile at them and put her stuff in the car. Jared followed and put the rest in.

Charlie was waiting for her "you alright here" Sam asked him "well it's not me that they are after. I'll keep an eye and let you know if I see them snooping around here" replied Charlie. He pulled Bella into a hug "call me anytime" he said and watched her get into the car.

A little while later they pulled up at the Blacks house. They got her stuff inside and into the twins bedroom. Bella thanked Sam and he left again leaving Bella and Jacob. Jacob grabbed some bags and started to throw some leftover bits of the twins from the wardrobe and chest of drawers until everything of theirs were in bags. "Want help unpacking?" Jacob asked Bella, staring at the dressing gown she was clutching to her. She thought for a moment "no, but could you sort out some music?" she asked him, gesturing to her laptop.

He laid on the bed watching her unpack. Everytime she looked at him she fantasized about climbing on top of him and kissing him - would he kiss her back. She held back and told herself it wasn't the right time - too much had happened today and all she could do is fantasize about Jacob time after time... bloody hormones. She eventually got unpacked and asked Jacob if he wanted to order a pizza. He went out of the room to order one and she quickly unwrapped her secret items from the dressing gown and hid them she then followed Jake out of the room

Jacob went downstairs to the phone. He made the call for the pizza. He sat down at the table with his dad. "What's going to happen" he asked "I don't know son" replied Billy. They sat in silence for a moment

"What determines who becomes a wolf?"  
"Well its in our blood so anyone with certain blood lines... also it may depend if there are vampires near and how many..."  
"Will I... I mean what are the chances that I'm gonna be a wolf?"  
"There are 3 wolves and 7 vampires. The vamps have been here for a while now. I don't know what would happen if more of them turned up then its possible but with the Cullen's if you haven't phased with their presence then maybe you wont phase?"  
"hopefully"

Bella came in the room and Jacob wondered for a moment if Bella would still be his friend if he were a wolf, he wanted her to be safe around him but would she be?

Bella, Jacob and Billy were sitting down enjoying the pizza when Bella's mobile rang. "You don't mind if I take this?" she asked and Both Billy and Jacob said it was fine.. She answered the call.

"Hello... hello... is anyone there?"

"My Isabella..."

She dropped the phone.

* * *

Charlie watched Bella leave and went inside. He sighed, grabbed a beer and sat in his favourite chair. He left the TV off as he needed to think about what had happened. Ok so the Cullen's were Vampires and their existence made the La Push boys turn into wolves - but not like werewolves they could turn anytime and were aware of themselves so they posed no danger to any humans. The Cullen's were 'vegetarian' vampires and they only attacked animals but they still craved human blood, furthermore the Cullen boy - Edward had thought that Bella was his mate and he had wanted to kill her and make her a vampire - oh and was also obviously insane. Good thing the boys - the pack had got rid of him.

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. He had finished his beer and headed upstairs to go to bed, just as he passed the upstairs window something caught his eye - he saw a girl - he squinted - yes a girl with a shovel dragging a body. He went cold and grabbed his phone "Sam you better get back here and quickly by the looks of it" whispered Charlie as the girl looked up and saw him in the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry about the time taken to update. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for following/favouriting this story it means a lot as this is the first story I started. If you get a chance please check out my other stories.**

Charlie made sure the doors were locked and got his gun on the ready He went and sat on the sofa, gun pointing at the door and the phone rung  
"Dad? are you alright dad" Bella screamed down the phone  
"Another one of them dug him up - I think it was the sister the little one"  
"Alice"  
"Yeah she saw me"  
"Dad Edward isn't dead... he just called me"  
"But I saw her pull out his head separately can they be put back together?"  
"Must be - shall I call Sam"  
"Already done hopefully he'll be here. Got my gun ready just in case"  
"Just stay on the phone till Sam gets there please"  
"Sure Bells"  
"And remember vampires move fast"  
"Sure Bells"  
"Keep your back against the wall"  
"Sure Bells"  
"Watch the windows"  
"Ok Bells not to worry. I'm putting you on speaker and putting the phone on the side so I can focus"

Charlie didn't lower his gun for a second. He wondered if the vampires were still out there or had they gone. He wasn't taking any chances though. He heard a howl from the back of his house and only then lowered the gun. "Bella the pack has arrived" he said into the phone before hanging up.

He went to the back door and saw Sam and Jared walking from the trees. "Jared check out the inside of the house" Jared went inside. "What happened Chief Swan" "Charlie please" Sam nodded "Charlie" "Well I was about to go to bed looked out the window and the little one - Alice I think her name is was dragging Edwards body and his head. I called you, and had my gun ready if they came inside. Bella called saying Edward called her so he's not dead - can they put themselves back together?"

"To be honest Charlie - I've only been doing this a few weeks, Paul and Jared even less time than me. Whilst our wolves know to kill vampires, we seem to lack the knowledge about how. We can take a look into our histories and our stories and see if there is anything that will give us a clue but in the meantime Jared is going to stay here with you if they do come back. I know we don't know how to kill them but his presence might be enough to keep them away and he can protect you"

Jared came back in the room and shared a look with Sam "your house is safe Charlie" Sam told him "I'm going to head back you should give your daughter a call let her know that Jared's going to be here"

"Will do Sam and thanks if you need anything don't hesitate to come to me alright? and Jared - if your hungry Bella has some food made up in the fridge so help yourself and if you need to sleep you can use Bella's room and you got the tv here ummm just let me know if you need anything. There are beers in the fridge too"

* * *

Bella dropped the phone and Billy and Jacob looked at her. She looked frozen in shock. Jacob grabbed the phone and looked at the screen - unknown number. He put it to his ear "Hello who is this?"

"Where's Isabella"  
"What? Who is this"  
"That is none of your concern. I called as I wished to speak to Isabella how dare you take her phone from her please return it to her or I will not be happy"  
"... Cullen?"  
" (sigh) Yes it is I. Where is Isabella what have you done with her..."

Jacob hung up the phone and put it on the table "Oh Shit Charlie" Bella freaked and grabbed the phone to call him.

Once Charlie called to say that Jared was staying with him - Billy told Bella to go to bed "I don't know if I can sleep" she said. "Charlie will be alright, in the morning we'll get any journals or books together and get some research done" Bella left the room. "make sure she'll be alright" Billy said to Jacob but he was already following her. He stopped in the bedroom door as he watched Bella get a pair of pjs ready and head to the bathroom. He went and got something from his room and waited on her bed. Bella came back in and sat with him.

"So not the best birthday you've ever had"  
"The most eventful one though"  
"I meant what I said about keeping you safe"  
"I know but aren't I just putting you and Billy and the pack in danger just being here?"  
"Of course not you made it quite clear that you were not interested in him and he didn't listen none of this is on you plus La Push is a safe zone and the pack are made to kill vampires its their duty"  
"Will it be your duty too"  
"We have no way of knowing how many wolves there will be or if it's just going to be the 3 of them"  
"Thank you Jacob"  
"Its cool Bella... also I got you a birthday present it's not much or anything"

Jacob handed her a handmade bracelet with a small wooden wolf charm attached. Bella examined the charm carefully  
"I carved that myself" admitted Jacob  
"Its beautiful no-one has ever made me anything before. Thank you so much Jake" she wrapped her arms around him  
Jacob smiled "Its ok... Bells" and hugged her back. He discretely sniffed her hair - she smelt like strawberries. Eventually he let go, and noticed that Bella was moments away from falling asleep. He helped her off the bed and pulled the covers back for her. She got in the bed, and he covered her up. "Goodnight" he said and resisted the urge to kiss her cheek or head as he left the room.

Jacob jumped out of bed - his first thought was that the vampires had avoided Paul and Sam and had got to the house. He ran towards Bella's room sure that she must be in pain and threw the door open. Bella was sitting up in bed screaming. Jacob ran over and grabbed her "Bella wake up honey Bella please wake up your having a nightmare" Bella kept screaming and grabbed him back he screams turned into sobs and Jacob rubbed her back until she calmed down. "Its ok Honey its ok I'm here I won't let anything happen to you" he kept repeating until she lay down and fell back asleep. He closed the door over and went to check on his dad who was awake. He explained that Bella had a nightmare "poor girl" sighed Billy. Jacob went back to his room and was climbing into bed and saw Bella in the doorway she was hovering not sure whether to go in or not so Jacob held his arms out to her she came over and climbed on the bed next to him and fell asleep. Jacob waited a while before pulling the spare mattress out from under his bed, he grabbed the bedcovers from Bella's bed and put them on the mattress and for the 2nd time that night pulled the covers around Bella and hoped this time she wouldn't have a nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story :)**  
**I own nothing**

* * *

Bella woke up feeling awful. She had a horrible sleep filled with vampires who had chased her further and further into the woods whilst Jacob was calling after her. She looked around confused for a moment and then realised she was in Jacobs room. She frowned slightly as she tried to remember how she got there. She vaguely remembered Jacob comforting her after she had a nightmare and following him to his room, too scared to be alone - But why had he given up his bed, there was space for the both of them... probably, or she could have slept on the mattress. She smiled thinking about how sweet Jacob was and decided to make it up to him. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed some bacon and eggs and started cooking. She put the food on plates and went into the bedroom to get him.

Jacob was still asleep and Bella wondered for a moment what the best way to wake him would be. She wondered if he was ticklish and smiled to herself. She snuck over to him. She knelt beside him and started tickling. Jacob woke with a start and squirmed under her touch. He tried to hold the laughter back and tried to tickle her back. They were both in hysterics before long and in all the confusion she ended up on top straddling him and tickling him. She stopped after a few seconds having realised what position she had put herself in, but before she could panic and move, Jacob suddenly flipped them over and was on top. She could feel the tension between them and her laughing stopped she looked at him and he looked back at her. She bit her lip but didn't say anything - she had never been in this situation before and didn't know what to do or say.

He looked into her eyes. What a surprise to wake up to, a giggling Bella who was trying to tickle him. He enjoyed messing about, and her straddling him got him excited in ways he definitely didn't want her to feel. He flipped them over so he could continue but without her feeling how 'excited' he was getting but the look on her face and her biting her lip - maybe she did feel his 'excitement'. He jumped off her, grabbed some clothes and rushed to take a shower. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable after all.

He went back into the room and she gave him a small smile and handed him a plate with a sandwich "thanks Bells" he said and they ate in silence.  
"Jake"  
"Bells"  
"Why did you sleep on the floor"  
"Because you were on the bed"  
"You could have slept in the bed"  
"Bells I couldn't let you sleep on the floor"  
"Well next time we could share"  
"Share?"  
"Yes share Jake I trust you!"

"So what do you wanna do today Bells?"  
"I'm a bit worn out so maybe just relax"  
"Sure Bells I gotta get some groceries you wanna come along"  
"Sure when?"  
"Give me an hour - Quil and Embry are coming over"  
"Sure"

Jacob left Bella in the kitchen after breakfast "Thanks for the food Bells, I think I'm going to enjoy having you here" Bella smiled back at him in return and he pulled her into a hug. He thought about how soft her body felt against his and didn't want to let go, but also knew that he had no idea what he was doing when it came to girls and didn't want to mess it up or rush her into anything. He let go gave her another smile and left the room.

(E) "Hey Black took your time - did you forget we were coming over"  
(J) "No I didn't, just stuff going on - Bella has moved into the twins room for a while""  
(Q) "Damn Jake how lucky are you - you got Nessa at school and Bella at home"  
(J) "No there's not much with Nessa We've only hung out a couple of times nothing happened. its Bella that I want and it's not fair to Nessa to be second best. I'm ganna let her know that I'm not into her like that..."  
(Q) "But there's nothing going on with you and Bella is there?"  
(J) "I'm not sure... ok so she was screaming so I went in to calm her and it worked after a bit. She went back asleep and I went back to bed but she followed me. So I slept on the mattress and she had the bed, but this morning she said we should have shared the bed. I'm confused I thought she had a thing for Sam?"  
(Q) "What was she wearing when she came to your room?"  
(J) "The pyjamas she was wearing to bed"  
(Q) "So no sexy stuff"  
(J) "She looks sexy in anything"  
(Q) "So that's a no"  
(J) "She did tickle me to wake me up and ended up on top of me"  
(Q) "and..."  
(J) "I err flipped her over so I was above her"  
(E) "AND?"  
(J) "... ran away"  
(Q) "pathetic Jacob you had your chance and ran she's ganna think you're not into her!"  
(E) "Why do you think she likes Sam"  
(J) "He turned up shirtless and she was proper checking him out he's got loads of muscles and a tattoo..."  
(Q) "Maybe she just likes guys with muscles or tattoos?"  
(E) "So you gotta bulk up and get a tattoo then J?"  
(J) "Yeah going to start tomorrow you guys in"  
(Q) "We have no girls to impress"  
(J) "Maybe if you done this you would have girls?"  
(E) "Good point I'm in"  
(Q) "Count me in, you never know I could do this faster than you see what Bella thinks..."

(E) "Jake get off Quil he can't breathe"

Bella went back to her bedroom when Jacob went to the garage. She wanted to go with him, but why would he want her clinging to him 24/7 how off-putting must that be to a guy she thought to herself... She got herself ready and sent a text to Angela'

Angela are you free tomorrow after school - come meet me in La Push I need some advice - First Beach straight from school. I wont be in school tomorrow - Bella x'

'Sure I'll be there. Ang x'

Bella browsed the internet for a while, then got ready to go with Jacob and headed to the garage. "Bella I knew you couldn't stay away from me" Quil joked "Hey Bella" Embry said. "Hey guys" Bella replied and gave Jacob a smile. "Come on Bella let's go" Said Jacob taking her hand and pulling her out of the garage after him.

They headed to the store and Jacob automatically headed to the frozen dinners. Bella pulled him away laughing "no more frozen dinners you got me now" Bella looked at him hoping he had got her hidden meaning in what she said and Jacob stared back wondering what she meant. She started filling up his basket with food and ingredients, and then filled hers with snacks, fizzy drinks and popcorn "I think we should have a movie night"

There was some arguments over who would pay for the shopping, it was agreed that they would pay half each, however Jacob was far from happy about this. Bella noticed a slight change in his mood as they grabbed their bags. They went outside and put the groceries in the truck. "Jacob" Bella put her arms around him "I'm sorry for arguing with you" Jacob hugged her back "I'm sorry too Bells" When they let go, Jacob opened the truck door for Bella and closed it after her. Bella blushed and smiled to herself - no-one had ever treated her so nice, and when Jacob got in the truck he gave her such a sexy smile that she blushed again. they drove home in silence and Bella could see the smile on his face and could feel herself smiling back.

They arrived back at the house with the groceries, to find Sam waiting "Bella there's been a fire" Sam said to her, Bella looked at his face in shock "Charlie is fine though, he's helping with the investigation and then coming to stay in La Push he wants you to stay here"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, there was a bit more but it didn't really fit in this chapter. I rewrote this so many times but am not completely happy with this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I own nothing. Enjoy the story**

* * *

"I have to go" Bella said, rushing towards the door "You can't, Charlie's gone to the station and then he's coming here" Sam replied "is he ok?" Bella asked still trying to get past "yes he's fine I promise" Sam said.

Bella was restless for the next few hours, she didn't seem to want to chat and Jacob didn't know what to say to help. They sat in silence until Charlie walked in the door. Once he arrived Bella visibly relaxed and ran to him and threw her arms around him "s'ok Bells" Charlie said hugging her back awkwardly.

Dinner was a silent affair, with a pizza ordered and no conversation. Bella headed to bed shortly afterwards without a word to anyone. Jacob contemplated following her and talking with her, he knew she had a lot on her mind but decided that she could be after some time alone and he didn't want to crowd her... he would talk to her after he comes home from school the next day.

**_Bellas Diary_**

**_Its been a strange couple of days - Yesterday I went to the Cullen's and they had thrown me a birthday party... So I was stuck with a bunch of people I barely knew having a party which I hate. I hated this one more than any others since one of them tried to eat me, and after that vampire jumped for me, Edward Cullen pushed me out-of-the-way into a glass table - which my arm is still really bad. Worse still, he declared his love for me and that he wants me for eternity and that I am his singer and the most annoying thing is I have no idea what a singer actually is? But all I know is I don't want him, we only went out once and that was to Prom and I don't even know why I agreed to that I had no intention of going to prom._**

**_So basically after all that I went running to the Blacks and turns out that they know everything - well Billy does. Charlie and Jacob overheard the conversation and now know everything. Jacob told his friends Quil and Embry so they know too. I'm really freaked out now about all of this, only 1 good thing has come out of it - Jacob._**

**_We have had a few nice moments, I got upset in the garage and he promised to look after me. He makes me feel so safe and cared for I feel different around him as though I am a different person as though he sees through the Bella that tries to make everyone happy and sees the real me that no-one else sees. The best part is that I will be staying here for a while - longer now that my house has burnt down. Hopefully I can get him to notice me. He is such a sweet lovely guy and after 2 days spent with him I feel more for him then I think I should. It scares me but also makes me happy that it would be someone like Jacob I would fall for instead of someone who doesn't care._**

**_I do run the risk however slight that he could turn into a wolf but I think I would be ok with that - I mean I met 3 wolves and felt safe around them too as though I had known them all my life when think it's the first time I met them. They didn't seem dangerous to me and if they are protectors against the Vampires then they are on the same side as me. I did feel slightly intimidated they walk around half-dressed and I never know where to look._**

**_Although I found Sam good-looking and liked his muscles I was not attracted to him. I would rather get to know Jake and see what's under his t-shirt, I found Jake a lot more appealing to me in a way that made me want to take my top off this morning when I was straddling him or rub myself against I'm when he was on top of me. I resisted doing both of course, I would have come across as a right idiot had I done that and he might get the wrong impression of me - hell I have the wrong impression of me wanting to do that_**

**_I just can't get to sleep. I need to be near Jacob. Charlie has gone to stay at Embry's house with him and his mum as there's a spare room there - I think anyone would have put him up as he's the chief of police who's best friends with the chief of the tribe - good man to have on your side after all... Plus he's well-known on the res - been to lots of the bonfires, friends with a lot of the guys... I think I may see if Jacob is still awake..._**

SPOV

After contacting the Cullen's I arranged to meet the leader. He agreed to meet me, but I knew he would have backup somewhere nearby... Well I still had Paul if it got ugly.  
I arrived at the treaty line and waited. I knew he was close when the stench got almost overpowering  
"Are you the alpha of the La Push pack"  
"Yes I am. Sam Uley"  
"We have much to discuss"  
"Not really - your 'son' threatened a member of our tribe"  
"She is not part of your tribe"  
"She is now"  
"She is Edwards singer that makes her his mate"  
"Bella doesn't want to be his mate"  
"She doesn't?"  
"No she doesn't she ran from your house, you must have been aware"  
"I knew she ran but Edward said she was just nervous and that you wolves had her captive"  
"That's not the case. She ran to Billy and Jacob Black for help. She is willingly staying with them too scared to return"  
"Can we move on to why my son was attacked"  
"You mean why we attacked him after he told us that we had to get Bella back to him and telling us of his intent to change her into a vampire"  
"He what?"  
"That threat was him admitting he was about to break the treaty. We weren't going to let harm come to Bella"  
"Your risking a lot for a girl who none of you knew until yesterday"  
"Jacob knew her and as the future alpha to this pack we have offered our protection to her for his sake"  
"I see"  
"All in all Cullen, Bella is scared of you all, she's terrified of Edward and doesn't want to be with him. We are not holding her against her will as she chooses to be here. Edward needs to stay away from her or he will be dealing with us again"  
"That is understood. I would like to meet again to amend the treaty. As you may have heard - we are a coven of 7 now, when we were last here there were only 3 of us"  
"That can be arranged"

I was about to walk away when I had a thought.

"There was a fire earlier today at the Swan house. Could Edward have anything to do with this"  
"As I said before about how Edward feels for Bella, I am sure he would not risk harm to come to her by way of her father being hurt"  
"We will be investigating"  
"As will we"  
"We are done here Cullen"  
"Sam"

Billy had called Embry's mother and requested somewhere for Charlie to stay. He knew Embry's mother struggled for money and knew that Charlie would chip in to thank her for letting him stay. He also wanted his friend to be happy like he was when he first met Renée and he knew that Embry wanted to see his mum happy when all she did was work 2 jobs just to be able to cope.

When she thought everyone was in bed, Bella got up and snuck to Jacobs room. He saw her come in but didn't say anything - more for the case of not sure what to say. She climbed into the bed under the covers and snuggled into his side. she lay her head on his chest and put her arm around him. Jacob stayed really still not daring to move in case he unsettled her or changed her mind and went back to her own room. She moved suddenly and he went to grab her to keep her there, but realised that she was only making herself comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to sleep.  
About 20 minutes later he heard it. "My Jacob" he went to answer her, but realised she was asleep. He smiled at the thought that she could be dreaming of him and stroked her hair

"I'm all yours my Bella"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Sorry real life got in the way of this update happening ages ago... I have 2 very young children and am as of a month ago looking after them completely alone. I am not happy with this chapter, its just a filler chapter that's needed to move the story forward rather than anything too important...**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

* * *

Bella woke up snuggled into Jacobs side with his arm around her. She felt so comfortable next to him and didn't want to move. She lay there for a little while dozing and waking it was a perfect morning... She didn't want to move and start the day but a knock on the door and Billy saying that Charlie was on his way over got her up soon enough. Even though her and Jacob were friends, Charlie still would not appreciate them sharing a bed together.

Once she was awake and dressed she got breakfast ready and went to wake Jacob up. In the time she had been gone he had rolled onto his back and she stopped and gasped at the height of the sheets due to his erection. That was one massive erection! She had planned to slip out of the room without him realising but hearing her gasp he leaned up and saw her by the door. She quickly went out the room and Jacob looked after her in confusion and then realised why she rushed away.

Jacob didn't know how to feel about her seeing his erection through the sheets. Yes its embarrassing that he had one and he was worried that Bella would be even more shy but he was more than happy with the size of it and hoped that if Bella did see it, then maybe she noticed the size too. Jacob hoped he could face Bella after this, but then thought about how hot she was when she blushed he realised it was worth it. He decided to jump in the shower to sort his problem out - he knew it wouldn't take long all he had to think about was Bella in his bed with him after all...

A minute later Bella heard the shower start, so she put a cover over his plate. A little while later he walked into the kitchen in only a pair of pyjama bottoms. She looked him up and down and although he had nowhere near as many muscles as Sam, his body turned her on in ways she never thought possible. She tried not to think of running her hands up and down his chest. She bit her lip at the thought and accidentally caught his eye and blushed.

Jacob noticed the look and it gave him some confidence. When she bit her lip after looking at him it turned him on. But that would never do. He tried to think of something unsexy and looked away from her to stop himself getting excited and ending up in the same situation as before. He slept better than he had ever slept before and decided that she was never sleeping in a different room then him and if he made her uncomfortable then she wouldn't share the bed anymore.

Later that day after Jacob headed to school, Bella headed to the library with all her ID to get a library card. She also had a letter from Billy explaining that his address was to be used as Bella's temporary address. The librarian accepted all of this without question and gave Bella a 10 book limit and Bella went to find out all she could on the tribe and how to get rid of vampires.

A few hours later went to the counter with a few books to check out. A few were on tribe legends and a few for herself to read. The librarian was impressed by her choice of books and after a little while standing chatting, she found out that there was some part-time work at the bookshop nearby. She thanked the librarian and left and headed to her truck.

On the way home she passed by the high school and saw it was almost time to be let out. She drove into the parking lot and parked in front of Jacobs bike. She didn't know why she wanted to meet him instead of waiting for him to get home but she didn't want to be apart from him any longer. She hated being alone during the day and craved Jacobs happy smile.

She heard the bell ring and ran her hand through her hair nervously. She watched everyone leave the school and head to the gates or the parking. It took only a few minutes for Jacob to leave with Quil and Embry at his side. She watched the pushing each other and joking around and smiled to herself she loved the fact that Jacob can just continue on with life so easily even after being weighed down by her, and all the secrets that he has learnt over the last few days. She watched another boy come over and join in and saw how Jacob took it easy on the younger boy.

Jacob and his friends started walking towards the parking lot and after a minute Jacob spotted the truck and his face lit up. Bella saw the smile and jumped out of her truck only to be scooped up in Jacobs arms and spun around in a massive Jacob hug.

Jacob put her down and turned to his friends. The younger boy looked at her and smiled, and Bella couldn't help but smile back. "Bella this is my friend Seth - and this is Leah" he said pointing to a beautiful girl walking over to them.

The guys were joking around again and Leah came to stand by Bella  
"I'm Seth's sister" she said to Bella  
"I'm Jacobs friend" Bella replied  
"Yeah Jacob mentioned - he said you were staying at his there was a fire at yours?" Leah asked her  
Bella nodded  
"Well give me your phone if your ever in the mood for some girl time let me know" Leah smiled.  
Bella took Leah's phone and handed Leah hers and they put each others numbers into the phone.

"So you know Jake well?" asked Bella  
"He's a friend that's all" Leah replied smiling at her  
"Are you going out with any of the boys" Bella asked  
"I was with Sam but we're not together anymore but between us girls its kind of hard for me to move on" Leah said sadly.  
All Bella could do was shake her head. She had a feeling this was something to do with the wolf pack thing and didn't know what to say.

A little while later, after Jacobs bike was put in the back of the truck, Bella and Jacob were driving back. Jacob was filling in Bella on his day at school and Bella filled Jacob in on her day at the library. Just as they pulled up at the house, Bella got a text from Angela.

"I forgot I planned to meet Angela" Bella said "we're going to the beach for a bit" Jacob smiled and jumped out of the truck "have fun - oh before I forget, we're having a bonfire on Saturday invite anyone you like" and with that he headed inside.

Bella pulled up at the beach and found Angela waiting. Angela pulled her into a hug and they started walking down the beach. They were walking for about 5 minutes till Bella started.

(B) "I'm staying on the rez for a while Charlie pulled me out of school"  
(A) "What happened?  
(B) "Just with the fire and all, Charlie is staying on the rez too"  
(A) "There's something else you wanted to talk about wasn't there?"  
(B) "What makes you think that?"  
(A) "I'm good at reading people so what's on your mind"  
(B) "Well I'm staying at Jacobs house"  
(A) "Do you like Jacob"  
(B) "Yes"  
(A) "Does he like you"  
(B) "I don't know"  
(A) "Well I don't know what to say really Bella but you should tell him or show him you like him, if he's the only guy who's been able to get your attention then he must be someone special and you don't want someone else to realise that before you get the chance do you?"  
(B) "You're good at this aren't you?"  
(A) "Advice yes, relationships no"  
(B) "But you and Ben?"  
(A) "Are not doing good at all... In fact I doubt we will last the week"  
(B) "I could introduce you to some of Jacobs friends they are pretty cute"  
(A) "Sure"  
(B) "There's a bonfire Saturday I'll text you the details... there's more to talk about but can it wait till Saturday?"  
(A) "Sure, Well I gotta get back for dinner but I'm definitely on for Saturday"  
(B) "See you later Anj"  
(A) "Later Bella"

* * *

**Like I said above this is more to move the story forward. I hope this is clearer then the last chapter regarding grammar and conversations.**

**The main goal here was to introduce Leah and Seth and get the bonfire on track...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Just to be clear that in this Bella, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Leah are all the same age. Bella and Leah have turned 18, Embry is already 18 and Quil and Jacob haven't had their 18th birthdays yet.**

**I quite enjoyed writing Quil and Leah in this chapter. Hope you all like it too - if you do I'll keep their banter up :) Hopefully the conversations are straight forward.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I read them all and kept the emails in a folder in my inbox (yes I am that sad lol)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Embry and Quil sat in class with Jacob  
"and she slept next to me the whole night" Jacob finished.  
Embry and Quil looked at each other. They knew Jacob was telling the truth as he was honest about these things.  
"What about Nessa?" Embry asked.  
"We're just friends" Jacob replied  
"You sure she knows that?" Quil asked.

Jacob frowned in thought. He had spoken to Nessa that morning and hoped he made it clear that they were nothing more than friends. "Yeah I made it clear earlier"

Quil and Embry nodded. Neither knew much about girls, or had girls interested in them, yet Jacob managed to have 1 girl interested and another girl sleeping in his bed.

"Bonfire Saturday for my birthday" Quil said  
"Yeah" said Embry and Jacob together  
"We need girls though" Quil stated  
"I can ask Bella and maybe she'll bring some friends from school" Jacob answered.

Just then the bell rang and they grabbed their bags and headed for the door.  
Jacob waited for Leah on the way out of the classroom  
"Leah - Bella's staying at mine and she doesn't really know anyone..."  
"So?"  
"I was hoping you'd try be friends with her"  
"Sure"  
"Really? You're actually ganna do something I ask you"  
"I just feel sorry for her that she has to stay with you - why anyways"  
"Umm there was a fire at hers"  
"Oh right"

Jacob went to walk with Embry, and Quil took the opportunity to take his place next to Leah  
"Leah my girl my angel my love I need you to be at my party on Saturday"  
"If you don't let go of my waist, I'll tear your arm off"  
"You're even hotter when threatening me you know"  
"Shut up Quil"  
"I love how you say my name"  
"SHUT UP Quil"  
"I love it when you're angry... OUCH"

"Dude she pinched my nipple that's just not right" Quil moaned to a laughing Jacob and Embry. They headed out of school, bumping into Seth on the way. "Bro have a word with your sister she pinched my nipple and that's so not cool man" Set joined in the laughing and before they knew it they were over at Bella's truck.

Leah and Seth were walking home. Leah was thinking about the bonfire on Saturday. There hadn't been one since her and Sam broke up and she wondered if he would be there. She had seen him around but not gone over to him and he had not approached her with an explanation she could only assume her thoughts on him sneaking out to cheat had been correct. Seth broke her out of her thoughts "is Emily still coming over Saturday?" Leah looked at him in surprise "I didn't know she was coming" Seth grinned "Yeah its been a long time, maybe her being here will help take your mind off Sam?" "maybe" replied Leah. She wondered briefly how her cousin was doing, they used to be quite close until Emily started getting male attention and then Emily had no time for her anymore - maybe Emily had more sense now.

**Angela POV (set before the meet on the beach)**  
_I wondered if I should tell Bella about Edward... Everyone is saying she's on the rez since there was a fire at hers but that's a lie - she texted me before the fire. Something weird is going on and Edward is involved somehow... He spoke to me today - the first time ever he wanted to know if I had heard from Bella. When I answered it was as though he wasn't even listening to me, he just started at me with some creepy look on his face. "When you see Bella later tell her I miss her and to hurry back to me" I nodded even though I had no intention of telling her what he said - hang on how did he know I was going to see Bella later I hadn't told anyone... Something weird is definitely going on._

For the rest of that week Bella and Jacob didn't get much time together. Bella spent all her time studying the books she got from the library and Jacob worked on the truck with Embry and Quil. Jacob would always fall asleep alone and wake up with Bella snuggled into his side. He tried one night to wait up for her but she seemed to know when he was awake and he wasn't conscious when she came in that night. Soon it was Friday night and Charlie came over for dinner.

Bella had ordered a takeaway and her and Jacob sat at the kitchen table eating whilst Billy and Charlie were parked in front of the tv - Charlie had informed her that he had spoken to the school and informed them due to personal issues she was going to be home-schooled and would only attend school to do her final exams.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all week" Jacob told her. Bella looked up at him and smiled shyly "I feel the same" . Jacob smiled back he was glad that they had time together now, even if it was a few minutes. "Well I have you all to myself - your all mine now" Jacob said to her wishing that she was all his. Bella blushed and Jacob wasn't sure what he said to make her blush but didn't care - it was sexy as hell!

Bella had spent the last few days trying to work out how to approach Jacob and tell him how she felt. After thinking long and hard about it she decided that she wasn't going to tell him, she was just going to act more interested in him and hope that he noticed it. She struggled to keep her distance from him, as she thought being away would help her clear her head and think - all the time she was around him she wanted to throw herself at him... It was easy enough in the day but at night she found herself sneaking into his room in the early hours. She decided she would start showing her interest at the bonfire... She just needed some help dressing in something that would get his attention. Texts were sent to Angela and Leah she made sure it was vague as Leah didn't know about her liking Jacob, and Leah replied saying they can all get ready at hers... after a shopping trip of course. Bella didn't know much about the shopping trip but had a strong feeling that Leah wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tomorrow hopefully Jacob wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the time between delays. Hope this chapter is good enough :)**

**A/N I own nothing**

* * *

Bella was woken the next morning by someone banging on the bedroom door.

"Swan I can tell you didn't sleep in your own bed and I'm guessing you're in there I don't want to come in there and see you and my cousin getting it on so you have 1 minute to get your ass out here"

Bella jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door and opened it to see a smirking Leah "well Swan when I knew you moved in I didn't realise it was into Jakey-boys bed" Bella blushed and headed to the bathroom to jump in the shower. 30 minutes later they were in the car on the way to collect Angela.

"So you and Jake huh?" Leah smirked as she pulled out of the driveway "and don't even think about denying it I'm not stupid, you had plans to stay with him before the fire I saw you moving your stuff to his house... So spill girl"

Bella thought for a moment she knew that she had to keep secret about the wolves but she wanted someone to talk to. She wondered if she could help Leah somehow with her past relationship with Sam.

"Leah I can't say much why I was moving in before the fire but please keep that to yourself, there was a situation a very dangerous situation I had to move to the Blacks... I'm not allowed to say what's happening but trust me on one thing - Sam is a good man... I've heard about the disappearing at night and stuff but it's not what you think he wasn't cheating on you in fact he's done more good than you know. Just don't give up on him" Bella paused and Leah opened her mouth to speak but Bella stopped her and continued "as for me and Jake I don't know how to explain what's going on between us - nothings happened. I don't know how Jake feels, whether it's just friendship to him but I can't be away from him for long I find myself not able to sleep unless I'm next to him I think I'm falling for him hard!"

Leah was silent for a moment "I know how you feel about Jacob it sounds how I feel for Sam" she paused "I wont push it now because we're almost at Angela's but I would like to know what Sam's hiding, I just need to know that I can trust him to take another chance on him its been unbearable being away from him and when it comes to you and Jacob... I would bet anything that he feels the same way, but he's felt like this a lot longer then you have and you can take my word on that"

They sat in silence until they pulled up at Angela's. Bella phoned her and Angela told her that she would be out in a couple of minutes.  
"You might want to make your move soon though Bella" Leah said to her "Jacobs a great guy, sweet, selfless and would do anything for the ones he cares about and I happen to know you aren't the only girl interested in him but I do know you are the only one that can make him truly happy" she hesitated debating whether to ask but couldn't hold it back "Are you 100% sure that Sam wasn't cheating on me?" Bella smiled at her "as sure as I am about Jacob" Leah nodded.

It wasn't long before Angela came running out from her house. She jumped in the car and they set off to go shopping. The car was filled with general girl chat, Leah and Angela were discussing which shops to visit and where to go for lunch and Bella was deep in thought over Leah's comment. Yeah she knew Jacob was a great guy and that other girls would see it too but being told that was another girl interested was a whole other story altogether. The thought of Jacob with another girl scared her and she wondered if he had been with a girl before. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Angela's mention of Edward Cullen.

Bella listened as Angela told her about Edward Cullen and the odd conversation and the way he acted. She didn't know what to say without giving something away but glancing at Leah's face she could tell that Leah was trying to work out if there was any connection. She could tell that Angela had something on her mind too but thankfully no-one said anything to her. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

Not long after, they arrived and decided to get some breakfast before starting shopping. They ate quickly and started looking around. "ok ladies we're all single and all have men to impress - Angela have you met Embry or Quil before?" Angela shook her head "well they are both good guys so we'll make sure to introduce you to them - as I was saying we gotta look good ladies so let start with underwear, surely Bella would like something for when she seduces Jacob and stop blushing Swan I'm sure Angela's worked it out too you're not exactly discreet in your feelings"

Leah dragged Bella into Victoria's Secret with Angela following behind "even if no-one sees your underwear, wearing something sexy will make you feel sexier" Leah told the girls. They browsed for a little while and Bella found herself wondering what Jacob would think of her in these. She started looking at the sets in a different way - would they make her look sexy, how would Jacob respond to each set and before long found her basket full of new panties, bras and underwear sets. Angela on the other hand had a bit of trouble and Leah took it upon herself to help Angela some bits that would suit her "You'll find it easier when you have someone to show off to, you find yourself picking what they would like to see you in" she told Angela. Soon they were all at the till paying for their purchases and heading off again.

Whilst walking to Forever 21, Bella saw someone in the distance. She squinted as the person went out of view but she was sure that she had seen Paul watching her. She realised her mistake of leaving the rez when they were trying to keep her safe and that they must have followed her out here for her own protection. She wondered if it was just Paul that came. Checking her phone she saw a couple of text messages from Jacob and one from another number. She opened Jacobs first

"Hey Bells, woke up and you were gone this bed feels too big without you x"  
"Sam told me that Paul is heading up there too. He asked for your number to pass along in case of any problems x"

She realised that the other text would be either Sam or Paul and opened it  
"You spent a long time buying underwear princess if you need me I'm nearby just text"

Bella just felt glad that he didn't see which ones she bought, among the nice underwear were a couple of really revealing sets that she felt embarrassed for purchasing. She quickly replied to Jacob  
"Hi Jake having fun with Leah and Angela, will be getting ready at Leah's after shopping we can meet at the bonfire save me a seat? xx"  
She put her phone away and headed into the shop behind the girls.

Bella picked up a pair of jeans and what she thought was a sexy top and felt as though she was done. Leah told her otherwise. The jeans looked too much like the ones she was wearing, the top wasn't sexy and Bella was made to put them back. She followed Leah around the store as Leah pointed out outfits that would suit them. Soon they were heading to the changing rooms arms full of clothes. Bella tried most of the outfits on as quickly as possible, She liked a few and decided to buy them but none felt right for the bonfire. She kept trying on dresses until she reached a black dress that was tight around the breasts had a high waist and had a loose skirt. It was simple yet sexy at the same time. she stepped out of the cubicle and called Leah and Angela's names. They popped their heads around the curtains of their cubicles and catcalls started. Bella blushed and went back into the changing room. She now had some trousers leggings tops and dresses to buy and as the other girls tried on clothes she went to find shoes and accessories to match.

Angela found herself with an almost plain pink top with a bow and a floral skirt with pink leggings and ballet pumps and Leah settled on a red low neckline peplum dress. Soon they had all finished in the shop and headed out again. They walked around the shop buying perfume and makeup and decided that the only thing needed was Quil's birthday present "it may be Quil's birthday but I bet Jacob is the one to get the best present" Leah smirked.

Bella felt a weird sensation as though someone was watching her. She knew Paul was watching but this felt different. She looked around and kept feeling as though she almost saw someone but not quite. She frowned and pulled her phone out.

"Paul is something going on?" she texted and waited for a reply

"I can smell leeches but they haven't come close yet. I'm not leaving your side trust me" Bella felt nervous and put her phone back in her pocket.

Leah started leading them around the shops again, whilst her and Angela looked for something that would suit Quil, Bella found herself looking around her constantly wondering if something would happen and before she knew it, Edward Cullen was there.

"Isabella" Edward smiled. ignoring both Leah and Angela "I am surprised to see you here today, as I haven't seen you in days - since you visited my home with me and my family, but I am happy that we bumped into each other" Bella frowned at him "Edward you know to stay away from me" Edward frowned "but Isabella, my love" he took her hand and she pulled it away. Suddenly she felt arms grab her and pull her over "Bella what are you doing here" Paul said pulling her into a hug and away from Edward. He looked at Edward who looked like he wanted to rip his head off "Cullen you got somewhere else to be" Paul said to him stepping forward. Edward looked as though he wanted to fight, but seemed to realise where he was and stepped back "yes I have to go but I will see you soon Isabella" and with that he turned and walked away.

Leah and Angela looked at each other, something weird was going on they both knew it and they would get it from Bella when Paul had gone, but it seemed Paul wasn't going anywhere in fact he was trying to find a present for Quil too and since that's what Bella and the girls were doing he joined them.

An hour later and they were in the car going home, the boot full of shopping and the girls exhausted. Paul dropped them at the car, saying he had his own car to take home and would see them later. The minute they pulled away Bella knew that the questions would start and they did.

"I think you have some explaining to do Swan" Leah started

Bella sighed. She tried to think of a way to explain the situation without giving away the Wolves secret.

"What the fuck is going on Swan?" Started Leah  
"and what is going on with Edward Cullen? Angela added  
"He called you his love"  
"But you don't like him you like Jacob, plus Edward is a creep"  
"Everyone knows the Cullen's don't come on the rez - Billy doesn't like them"  
"And you are staying on the rez, so its something to do with the Cullen's then?"  
"Why was Paul here watching you"

"Ok you guys wanna know? Basically Sam and his friends are protecting me from Edward there was a... situation the day of the fire - my birthday and I didn't know what else go - I went to Jacobs and they took me in to stay. Paul and Jared found Edward creeping around by my house and tried to send him on his way but he was being creepy he thinks I'm his soul-mate or something. Then the fire happened so I'm staying at Jacobs and my dad is also staying on the rez" Bella rushed out.

"I knew there was something wrong with Edward, something wrong with that whole family" Angela frowned. Bella snorted, they didn't know the half of it. "I know there's more" Leah stated "But for now I won't push it, we have a bonfire to get ready for and men to impress"

The journey on the way back took quicker then going and before they knew it they were all back at Leah's. They all grabbed the bags from the boot and headed inside. Leah stuck on a music channel and got some cans of Coke for them to drink. They opened their bags and showed their purchases, Bella blushing heavily when Leah demanded to see everything she bought from Victoria's Secret "so you are planning on seducing Jacob then" smirked Leah.

Leah made it clear that she was in charge of hair and makeup and got started on Angela first. She added some Gel to her already straight hair and tousled it. She added some pink flower clips into her hair and focused on pink lipstick. Next was Bella who found herself with curls and a lot of eye makeup but after looking in the mirror she felt really good about how she looked, she felt like a whole new girl. They sat back on the bed waiting for Leah to get ready, she was wearing 6 inch red heels with her dress (I'll take them off when I'm on the sand) and red lipstick and looked amazing.

Last thing to do before leaving was to wrap Quil's presents. Bella and Angela had opted for Aftershave, and Leah had got him a computer game. Before they knew it, it was getting dark and time to go. Leah had been told that Emily hadn't arrived and would meet them down at the beach. She called for Seth and the 4 of them walked out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hope you enjoy the 2 chapters posted today. I'll get onto my other stories and hope for another update within the week.**

**Thanks to all those that have reviewed it means a lot to me to see you all enjoying the story.**

**I finally decided against imprinting so enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

That day Jacob had woken up to his phone beeping there was a text from Sam

_"Jacob Bella has gone off the rez. Paul is following but may need her number. Can you make sure you get her number to me. Sam"_

He sent a quick text to Sam and then to Bella. He felt quite sad that she left without saying bye to him, but relieved that she wasn't in his bed after the dream he had about her so he was able to lay back down and use his hand to relieve himself whilst remembering the dream that he had been having since the first night Bella came to stay.

Once he had finished, he took a shower and called Embry over - Quil was busy setting up for the party. Once Embry turned up the discussion moved on to Bella and how Jacob could make a move. Neither of them had a clue what to do though.

"Well you could always ask her to take a walk with you along the beach" Embry said  
"Will there be enough privacy though" Jacob replied  
"How about in the car when you get back" Embry asked  
"Isn't that better if I was dropping her home?" Jacob replied  
"Ok how about in your room?" Embry asked  
"My room could work" Jacob decided  
"Yeah get some candles, some nice music on a few compliments and tell her how you feel about her" Embry smiled, thinking back to the rom/coms that his mum watches for ideas  
"No that wont work my room is too small, how about the beach once the party is over - knowing Quil there will be a smaller party of just us lot... the beach would be almost empty then and I could bring a blanket, plug some speakers into my ipod for music and still manage candles and maybe some flowers"

Embry thought about it for a moment and nodded "Still get your room tidy change your sheets and maybe take it back to there"  
Jacob glared at Embry "I'm not going to take advantage of her, if she feels the same I'm not going to push her into anything I'll take it at her pace. Just to know that she wants to be with me, and to be able to kiss her is enough for me..."  
"No man I didn't mean it like that, I mean she sleeps in the bed at night right? What if you come back here and she wants to make out or something?"  
Jacob thought about it for a moment and nodded. They headed into his room with a binbag and started clearing it out. A little while later the room was clean.

"Picnic, Candles and Flowers... wanna go the store?" asked Jacob. Embry nodded and they headed out discussing the plan.

A few hours later both him and Embry were ready to go. Jacob sprayed some aftershave and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. He hoped he looked good enough for Bella. They had Quil's present with them and the party was due to start soon so they headed out. Jacob hoped Bella would be there, he missed her so much. Once they arrived he texted her

_"Bells hope you had a great time shopping. Am at the bonfire will see you soon. I miss you. Jacob xxx"_

He looked around and saw Paul and Sam deep in conversation - that meant Bella was back on the rez. Jacob felt a bit relieved at that. He helped Quil finish setting up putting food out, there was alcohol too since there were no adults around but that was hidden in the boot of their cars for the after party. He watched as people slowly turned up - some from their school some bringing friends - but no Bella. He saw a group from Forks High, but still no Bella. He resisted the urge to text her but it had been an hour he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Jakey" came a voice from behind him and he jumped "Nessa" he smiled. Nessa came and sat next to him 'that's Bella's seat' he thought to himself "I haven't seen you around much" Nessa said pouting at him "I've missed you" Jacob became very aware of a hand resting on his thigh... Maybe Quil and Embry were right, maybe Nessa hadn't got the hint. Jacob jumped up and rushed away leaving a very confused looking Nessa behind him. He wondered how to avoid her until Bella got there, once Nessa saw him with Bella she might get the hint...

Just as he was walking away he heard some wolf whistles and turned to see who was arriving at the party. He glanced over at the group approaching and noticed Seth. He glanced at Leah in her red outfit, Angela in Pink and his eyes landed on the most amazing sight. Bella. He felt his heart race and went to get her a soft drink before going to meet her. He needed to get his head straight which was impossible to do when looking at Bella. He had to work out what he was going to say to her.

Bella and the rest were making their way across the sand. Bella noticed Jacob chatting to another girl and felt her heart drop - is this the other girl that Leah had mentioned. She bit her lip "lipstick Bella" Leah said and Bella stopped. She watched Jacob walk away from the girl and look over for a moment before heading to get a drink. "He didn't seem impressed" Bella sighed. Leah noticed Sam on the other side of the beach, the look in his eyes told Leah all she needed to know - that look she had never seen before but something told her that if he could he would have ripped her dress off her right there and then. Leah smirked at him and linked arms through Bella. "lesson 1 Swan - making them so jealous that they cant think straight, showing them that other men find you attractive too, that'll get Jacob away from Nessa" Bella nodded although unsure. She trusted Leah to help her.

They got to the crowd and immediately Mike Newton headed to Bella. Leah looked around and spotted Quil and Embry. She smiled. Linking Angela's arm she brought Angela over. "Boys I'd like you both to meet my friend Angela" They both looked at her and Angela caught Embry's eye and they smiled shyly at each other "Sorry Quil guess you'll have to dance with me" Leah said grabbing Quil's hand and pulling him away leaving Embry and Angela.

Bella had managed to escape Mike Newton and headed to where people were dancing. Leah was on the floor dancing with Quil. She looked around for Angela and spotted her making shy conversation with Embry. Poor Embry looked really unsure what to say, so Bella sent off a quick text

"Stop being so nervous Angela is just as shy as you. Maybe get her a drink hold her hand when going to sit down or ask her to dance,? Good luck. Bella x"

She watched Embry check his phone and look over at her they smiled at each other. She watched Embry say something to Angela and Angela nodded and watched as Embry shyly took Angela's hand as they headed over to the drink table.

Leah went to join Bella and Quil followed. Why are you both frowning "Emily is here" said Leah focusing on a girl walking down the beach in a very short dress. "Competition" growled Bella spotting Nessa pulling Jacob onto the dance floor.

Jacob had been caught at the drinks table, Nessa took the drink from him thinking it was for her and Jacob tried to get away. Nessa was not taking no for an answer and pulled Jacob onto the dance floor.

Bella stormed off as Seth came over. "I thought she would have calmed down by now but I'm guessing she's still the same Emily as before" she said as she watched Emily walk over to the beach Leah sighed "lets go greet her".

Bella watched Nessa pull Jacob onto the dance floor and noticed that he wasn't; putting up that much resistance. Jared came over to her "thought you and Jacob had something going on?" he asked "not yet but I was going to make a move on him tonight... Leah said to make him jealous by flirting with another guy though" Bella smiled at Jared. Jared smiled back "I can tell you wont take no for an answer but you owe me" he replied as Bella dragged him onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nessa throw her arms around Jacobs neck and lean her head on him and start to sway. She felt the urge to grab her and pull her off Jacob by her hair but turned to Jared who put his arms around her to dance.

He turned her so she was facing away from Jacob. "He's watching and if he cant see your face he cant tell if you like me or not" Jared said, stroking her hair. He watched Jacob out of the corner of his eye, Jacob was shooting some dark looks their way, oblivious to the girl trying to rub up against him. He ran his hand up and down her back Bella frowned at him "its working" Jared whispered. "I'm not going to kiss you but go with it trust me" he whispered and she gave a slight nod. Jared waited a moment to time it perfectly, he watched Jacob untangle Nessa from him and leaned back and stroked Bella's face. He brought his hand under Bella's chin "trust me" he whispered to Bella as he saw Jacob storm over and he leaned down bringing his lips closer to Bella's.

Leah had spent a few minutes catching up with Emily. Her hopes that her cousin had grown up were false as Emily seemed to be the same man mad shallow girl that she had been for a while. Emily went off to meet people and Leah headed over to get herself a drink and found Quil at the table. Quil didn't seem like his usual self Leah had a soft spot for Quil despite all his flirting and crude comments and asked what was wrong. She expected a flirty answer an invitation into his bed or something like that, but for once Quil was serious. "Well I'm happy for them because they're my friends - but Jacob has Bella... well once they both admit to their feelings, and Embry seems to have taking a liking to that Angela chick I'm just wondering when its my turn" Leah looked around seeing if there were any girls and noticed a couple of girls nearby. She realised they were new to the school and she grabbed Quil's arm and dragged him over there.

"Hi" Leah smiled, trying to sound less intimidating then usual. The girls smiled and said hi back "this is Quil the birthday boy" Leah said. The girls introduced themselves as Kim and Claire. "I've seen you in class" Claire said shyly to him and Leah smiled to herself. Judging by the look on Claire's face her work was done. She grabbed Kim's arm and promised to introduce her to some people.

She brought Kim around the party introducing her to others when she saw across the sand. Sam was looking at Emily in the same way he had looked at Leah. She leaned up and whispered in his ear and he smirked at her. He put his arm around her waist and they started walking off "NO WAY THAT IS HAPPENING" Leah shouted storming after them leaving Kim standing by herself.

Kim watched Leah for a moment and turned to find her sister, but the couples dancing caught her eye. She saw some guy that she spotted around the rez (and had a crush on) leaning in to kiss some girl and some other guy grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him away. She watched the smaller of the guys grab the girls hand and drag her across the beach towards where Leah had stormed, she watched Quil and another boy and girl chasing after them. Her sister came over to her... "What's going on Kimmy?" Kim just shook her head "no idea" she replied.

Jacob saw Jared getting too forward with Bella and felt angry. He didn't care at that point if Nessa got upset he had tried and tried to tell her that he was interested in someone else but she just didn't bother listening to him. He managed to get her off him and grabbed Jared by the shoulder and pulled him away just seconds before his lips touched Bella's. He grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her away. She was his no other man would touch her like that again he would make sure of that.

Kim turned around to find the guy from the dance floor behind her just staring into her eyes "ummm seems your date has run off" said Kim, he just nodded and took a couple of steps till he was in front of her. Kim tried to think of something to say "I'm Kim" she said, he smiled "I know" he replied. Kim nodded "That wasn't my date she's a friend she wanted to make Jacob jealous I helped her" Kim nodded again. Jared reached out and ran his finger up Kim's arm "you better be a good dancer" he said, taking her hand and leading her to dance.

* * *

I was trying to cover a variety of POVs but theres a lot going on and a lot of people so it may be a bit jumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews hope you are all enjoying the story. Another chapter going fast between the points of views so hopefully it's not too hard to follow. Hopefully it all makes sense :)**

** I own nothing**

* * *

**Embry**

I looked down at the text I got from Bella and smiled at her. I brought my attention back to the girl in front of me and cursed myself mentally for being so shy, but I took Bella's advice and asked Angela is she wanted to get a drink. She smiled and nodded so I took her hand to lead her through the people to the drinks and the smile she gave when our hands connected really showed me I did the right thing holding her hand.

After we got a drink we walked away a bit so we could chat without so much noise, I realised Angela wasn't quiet - she was just really shy. We talked about a lot of trivial things I think we became comfortable with each others company quickly and had walked a fair distance and were out of view of the party. I invited Angela to sit on the sand next to me, which she did and took her hand again while we talked.

I was surprised but in a good way when Angela suggested we exchange numbers. I had tried to get the courage to ask her the same thing. I told her I would like to see her again soon and Angela seemed happy with that suggestion.

Just then I saw a couple walking past, paying me and Angela no mind as they were too wrapped up in each other. I noticed the guy was Sam, but had no idea who the girl was. The walked a little way past us until they were almost out of sight and we saw Sam press the girl up against a tree and kiss her. Storming past us next was Leah she glared at me and I pointed in Sam's direction. She turned and stormed the way I pointed, but upon seeing them stopped in shock "Sam?" she said and I saw Sam stop and turn where he noticed us and Leah for the first time.

* * *

**Sam**

I know what Leah was doing - she was just trying to make me jealous. How immature of her to pull this crap showing me what I'm missing... Shes lucky I don't go over there throw her over my shoulder and take her back to my place - there's no room for a dominant female in my bed and I'd have her do exactly what I want. Fuck sake I know exactly what I'm missing that dress is showing me exactly what I'm missing and I don't know if I can stay here and see her like this let her go and flirt with these other guys I deserve it I couldn't even tell her the truth and she done nothing wrong, she's my soul mate and I can't show her what a monster I am I can't hurt her like that.

I hated hearing myself in my head - I'm more aware of my thoughts than before as I have to get used to filtering them when in the pack mind. I love Leah but she's moving on so should I.

Good for me that my body got more pumped than before, at least I wont be short of female company judging by the looks that hottie in the almost non-existant dress is giving me. What would Leah care anyways she has Quil eating out of the palm of her hand. I can tell this girl by the way she's watching me wants to have a bit of fun and I'm all for it, hell she reminds me of Leah maybe if I concentrate I can pretend its her.

...

I don't really know whats going on 1 minute I'm at the party chatting to some girl - Emily I think she said, next thing I know she's leading me away asking me to find somewhere private. Shes made it clear that she wants me and who am I to disappoint? Damn the feel of her ass under my hand is getting me excited and when I look down I can see almost all of her breasts I don't know how much longer I can hold out I gotta make my move now.

Fuck the feel of her lips on mine is great... not amazing, Leah's were amazing Emily isnt but she'll do I'm just so lonely since I lost Leah maybe if Emily is new here I'll see her again she seems to like me, not a lot of people around here do. I can't help what I am it's a gift and a curse. I can protect my tribe but at a cost to lose my friends and soul mate and to gain the reputation that I'm the leader of a gang. At least I can take my mind of this for tonight, the feel of Emily pressed up against me and fuck she's undoing my shorts - its darker out here and shes looking a lot more like Leah and the thought of Leah in that tight red dress makes me instantly hard.

"Sam?"

Shit that sounded like Leah...

* * *

**Quil**

You know when you get a feeling something bad is going to happen? Well that feeling made me run away from a girl who actually wanted to hang out with me a girl who might actually like me. I could still go back but I don't want Leah to get hurt.

I know her and Sam love each other it's so obvious and I know what Sam is I'm guessing that's why they are apart but I can't tell Leah that. I just hope that Sam does so they can be together again they are made for each other everyone can see - same with Jacob and Bella - hopefully with what Jared pulled they will admit to their feelings now, There they are now, best not disturb them I need to catch Leah up maybe I should tell her the secret after all, maybe she'll forgive Sam for not telling her.

* * *

**Emily**

I made it clear to this guy that I was up for anything. He knew what I meant and by the look he was giving me, he would make me feel good. I got him out of there as quick as possible just by the looks he gave me I found myself damp and horny. We reached a small close of trees and I couldn't bear it any longer I turned to him at the same time he pushed me against a tree and kissed me. The feel of his lips on mine felt great, I reached down and started undoing his shorts... within seconds I felt him get extremely hard and I realised exactly what I was working with and it turned me on even more. Suddenly his lips moved away - as though he was distracted. I frowned what could distract him from me? I'm hot I know it so well and I know that he wants to see whats under this dress. I lifted me leg up around his waist and brought my lips to his jaw and tried to nibble it but he didn't reach for my leg or respond to my nibbles. I stopped - what is going on? Wait is that Leah coming over_ oh hell no is she going to spoil my fun_!

* * *

**Leah**

I walked down the beach following them until they went round a bend. Reaching the bend I lost sight of them but saw a couple sitting on the ground. I headed towards them and spotted Embry. He took one look at me and pointed to the trees where I could see a figure... I think. I walked over to the trees, I felt so angry that my body was giving off heat. Then I saw them kissing and I felt shaky and hot and... wrong.

"Sam?" I said without thinking. They stopped and he looked over. Well he stopped she kept going she was rubbing against him nibbling his jaw and he was letting her. How could he let her. Me and Sam stood staring for a minute and he stepped away from Emily and started walking over but Emily was faster and reached me first.

"You always spoil my fun Leah - I'm trying to enjoy my time with this guy..."  
"Sam"  
"This is Sam? Your ex?" Emily gave a nasty smile "isn't it a shame to find that he wants to fuck your cousin"  
"Shut up Emily"  
"I don't blame him I can give him what he wants, I'm like you just an improved version, more fun, sexier, smarter"  
"Emily I mean it get away from Sam now"  
"Sam is mine now Leah he doesn't want you I didn't see him anywhere near you at the party, he wants me though I could tell when I felt his rock hard cock pressing against me when he pinned me up against that tree... It's a shame you couldn't hold onto him what's the matter Leah did he get bored?"

I wasn't able to say anything I was shaking in anger. Shaking so hard that it was starting to hurt. All I could focus on was the pain... the pain and hurting Emily. I moved towards her.

"No" ordered Sam but I don't take orders from him I moved closer to her and I growled at her - since when do I growl and by the look on her face I think she's scared - damn right be scared bitch. I took a final step, the shaking making everything a blur and I saw Sam shove her with force out-of-the-way whilst I felt my body explode.

* * *

**Was anyone expecting this to happen? :)**

**Sorry but there is a problem with formatting it keeps resetting itself it wont let me leave bigger spaces between each POV I keep writing the names in bold and sometimes it resets them to normal font so I've put the lines between them to make it clearer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry its taken so long - my little girl doesn't sleep shes only 5 months. I'm getting there. I also half wrote another story before I realised that my version of Bella didn't work so been trying to amend that story. Plus a case of writers block, plus getting ideas for new stories that I write bits off before I forget them**

**I know where I want this story to go this chapter the scene between Jacob and Bella was where I was stuck... But I've kept you waiting long enough!**

* * *

**Jacob**

What the fuck seriously - Could I have ruined this night any worse? I saw the look on Bella's face when she saw Nessa rubbing against me, but before I could do anything she was doing the same to Jared. When he caught my eye and smirked at me I got angry - I got Nessa away from me - she should take the hint that i don't like her in that way the only girl who matters is Bella. I stormed over and pushed Jared away from Bella "Mine" I growled hopefully low enough for only Jared to hear and he moved away. I was done with wondering and waiting to see what would happen I wouldn't let the rest of the night go to waste I'm going to tell her how I feel even if it took all night.

I knew I was completely and utterly in love with Bella Swan and if she didn't feel anything for me I'd die inside. Even if she felt something - something is better than nothing! I had a lot of work to do to have any of the muscles the guys from the pack have but if that's what Bella liked then I'd put all the work in I needed to get that!

**Bella**

I was scared for a moment that Jared would actually kiss me but he timed it very well his lips were almost on mine when Jacob pulled him back. I saw the smirk on his lips as he moved away and Jacob grabbed my hand. I turned around to look back and mouthed "thank you" to Jared who winked back. I saw him start chatting to another girl. I glanced away and my eyes met those of the girl who was dancing with Jacob. She looked confused and utterly pissed off... I did kind of feel bad for her but there was nothing I could do.

I wondered what was going to happen - did Jacob really get jealous or was he just trying to look out for me. I knew I would find out soon enough. I felt nervous and a bit silly for wearing the sexy underwear that I had bought. Would it really get to a point where I would let Jacob see me in my underwear?

**Jacob**

I kept a tight grip on her hand and led her up the beach until we were out of view of the party before I let her go. It wasn't like me to get jealous like this and I tried to think where to start. Bella looked unsure what to say and I wondered if I had upset her. Did Bella actually like Jared and not me because that was not part of my plan - the plan was to tell Bella how I felt, Bella would feel the same and then we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend. Simple really right?

"Are you alright?" Bella asked me, that brought me out of my thoughts - how comes shes checking I'm alright when I was the one who dragged her from the party - shouldnt I be the one asking her that after Jared tried to kiss her... maybe it was him trying it with her and she didn't know what was going on? That's stupid Black she would know when someones about to kiss her - she didn't lean in to the almost kiss though? that gave me some hope.

"He's no good for you Bella" I told her. I watched Bella frown slightly "what makes him no good for me Jacob" it was my turn to frown "he won't treat you like you deserve to be treated - he's wrong for you" Bella moved closer to me and took my hand "It's just nice to be noticed" she mumbled.

I was taken aback by that comment and moved closer to her. I put my hand on her face and brought her chin up so she would look into my eyes "Bella don't settle for the wrong man who won't treat you how you deserve... the right man would treat you as though you are the only girl in the world because to him that's what you are - he wouldn't even see another girl because no girl would compare you're all he wants and the only girl he'll look at. He'll show you every day how special you are and how much you mean to him. He would know how lucky he is to have met his soul mate - to have fallen in love with the most amazing woman in the world. He would protect you with his life because if anything ever happened to you it would kill him" I paused and put my forehead against hers "he would also spend his life waiting for you to feel the same way because you're worth waiting for, even if you never felt the same he would still love you"

I used my hand to stroke her cheek I could feel my heart beating fast and knew that Bella could feel the intensity of the moment. The way she was looking at me I knew she wouldn't stop me making a move the passion in her eyes mirrored my own "but the question is Bella... are you going to keep him waiting the rest of his life?"

She slowly moved her lips to mine but pulled back "Bella" I whispered I wanted to taste her lips so badly and for a second was scared she moved back because she changed her mind. "I've never kissed anyone before" she admitted to me, blushing "neither have I Bells... I was waiting for the right girl" I replied and with more confidence I brought my lips to touch hers. Bella's lips were softer then I had fantasized and I felt them move softly against mine as her arms move nervously up my back and around my neck it felt amazing it just felt right and I put my arms around her and pulled her body against mine. She kept her lips against mine and pulled slightly at my bottom lip as she pulled away "Jacob" she whispered as I stroked my hand through her soft hair wondering if she'd let me kiss her again "my Jacob" she whispered me and I nodded "I'm yours Bells" and started to bring my lips to hers again.

"Quil" she called pulling away before my lips could touch hers, before I knew it we were chasing Quil down the beach after Leah. Bella was concerned about her friend and I knew it wasn't good if Quil managed to pass us whilst I was kissing Bella and not even whistle or catcall at us. There were so many more things I wanted to say to her but they would have to wait till I got her home. All I could think about was how Bella tasted and couldn't wait to get her home later to just taste her lips again - that's if she was sure she liked me back. I hoped she felt the same way I did when our lips touched.

* * *

**Leah**

I looked around and saw Emily laying on the ground. I saw marks down her face and noticed she was unconscious. Part of me wanted to hurt her - to rip her apart, but the other side of me was concerned for my cousins health. I tried to move forward to check on her but Sam moved in the way. That's not what stopped me - what stopped me was that I had paws and was walking on all fours.

I wondered for a moment if I had fallen and any attempts to stand up proved useless. Sam was watching me with a look of sadness - why was he giving me that look I tried to speak to say something to him maybe tell him what I think of him but the noises coming out of my mouth were not right. I was making animal noises?

Did someone slip something in my drink or something? Embry and Angela came running over, keeping a distance from me (what's that about) and I heard Sam tell them to say to anyone that asks that he had left Emily and went after Leah, she had fallen and hurt her face afterwards. Embry nodded and agreed to say he had seen it happen. I zoned out after that, listening to some voices coming up the beach.

I guessed that Sam had heard them too "Leah follow me... please" Sam said and with nothing better to do in my drugged up (I'm assuming) state, I followed him on both my hands and feet as I couldn't get up. How rude that he didn't offer to help me!

It was then I realised that there were scraps of my dress surrounding me. I looked at them and Sam asked Angela to collect the scraps and put them into her purse. Angela also picked up my purse which was unharmed thankfully. Shoes were ruined though. I tried to sigh but that didn't work I would mourn my favorite shoes later. Sam had seen me naked, Angela was a girl and we had all got dressed at the same time and Embry... Well he was too busy drooling over Angela. I would have to deal with the fact that I somehow ruined my new dress and was naked in front of people.

I followed Sam into the trees. He stopped when we were hidden and looked at me. "Leah, what I'm about to tell you may seem crazy but once you see yourself you will believe everything I am saying" I worried for a moment how I looked I really was unsure what he meant by that. I listened to Sam go into a legend of the tribe about the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones and zoned out, I've heard this so many times that I know it word for word and snapped back to attention when Sam was saying my name. "as I was saying the legends are true and we are the warriors protecting the tribe. Our transformation can be triggered early by anger or we can go through a slow transformation" I rolled my eyes, it sounded like nonsense he was talking - how are we the spirit warriors, they could turn into wolves... "The Cullens are the Cold Ones - they have been around for years we protect humans from them and we are currently protecting Bella from one of them that wants to turn her into one of them. That's why she's on the rez because they aren't allowed here" this got my attention because all the possibilities I had thought up this one just seemed to click into place "I'll prove it, I'll become a wolf don't run away just trust me" Sam said stripping naked. Then suddenly right where Sam had been there was a large wolf.

* * *

**Sam**

Fuck what a mess I've caused I should never have left with Emily she's not worth the pain on Leah's face. How can I make this right... obviously not by standing here listening to Emily goad Leah what a bitch - Leah wouldn't like me interrupting though she likes to handle things herself likes to prove she can stand up for herself as well as I can. Is she shaking in anger? - its like how we all got before we phased. That can't be it, Leah can't be a wolf she's a girl and girls don't become wolves... Whats going on. Shit it's getting faster - If it's phasing my alpha voice should work "NO" I said in my alpha voice but it didn't seem to make a difference - does the alpha order even work before they finish phasing?

Leah was too close to Emily - what if she did phase. Just as the shaking got too much I shoved Emily hard just as she stepped forward trying to get into Leah's face. If she hadn't stepped forward when I went to push her, she would have gotten hurt during the phase but I think her face will be scarred permanently... She shouldn't have tried to get into Leah's face and she would have been fine.

I didn't know what Emily would remember when waking up - obviously not the wolf as she was already unconscious for that part. But Embry and Angela were running over - what to tell them, it's not like I could lie they were right there after all. I left it to them to cover and make up a lie and now had to deal with Leah who looked so confused. The only part of the story she seemed to listen to was Bella being protected from the Cullens, I hate them for taking my little Lee-Lee away from me and turning her into a wolf. She shouldnt have to go through this I should be protecting her!

* * *

**Angela**

The moment I saw Leah turn into a wolf I thought I had drunk too much. Embry gave me a quick explanation on the walk down to them and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it! Bella being pursued by vampires and being protected by the man she loved it was all so romantic (the being protected part not the stalker vampire) I asked Embry if he would be a wolf he told me no because he's not related to any of the bloodlines. He was silent for a moment "would it make a difference - you'd still like me right?" he asked and I nodded "of course I would" and took his hand.

* * *

**Jared and Paul**

Jared and Paul both felt a new addition to their pack at the same time. Jared was still dancing with Kim, and Paul was moving in on a girl he vaguely remembered wasn't hard to get into bed. The feeling made them both stop and look at each other. They made their excuses saying they would be right back and Jared quickly got Kim's number before heading off.

They both headed into the woods and stripped and phased. Automatically they heard Leah in their heads. "no this can't be right Sam just turned into a wolf fuck fuck fuck fuck that means he's right I'm a wolf or it means someone really fucked up my drink" Paul laughed to himself "What the fuck was that" Leah panicked. "Jared, Paul stay quiet whilst explain to Leah whats going on" Sams voice came as they made their way through the forest to get to Sam and Leah, as Sam showed Leah his memories of all vampires, of Jacob and Bella and Edward and the fire and everything else related.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Again its all over the place. I know Sam seems all over the place that's intentional - he loves Leah tries to stay away to keep her safe, and has needs. He doesn't want to hurt Leah more by trying to get her back for her to think he cheated again so he chooses to pursue other girls for flings. Hes really messed up in the head as hes had a lot to endure**

**Please review I'd like to know what your all thinking :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews/favourites and alerts for my story. I enjoy writing this and hope that you all enjoy reading it. The Cullens will be making another appearance in the near future**

* * *

**Bella**

Jacob looked so upset as he walked down the beach with me. He didn't have to pull my arm I was willingly going with him. I hoped this was the moment I was waiting for. I hoped that I hadn't taken it too far in making him jealous. "He's wrong for you Bella" and there it was. It was my friend Jacob looking out for me rather than the man I'm in love with wanting to be with me.

"It's just nice to be noticed" I answered. I knew it wasn't his fault if he didn't feel the same but I still felt hurt, if he didn't want me then who was he to tell me that I couldn't choose someone else? The only man - if you could call him that - that wanted me was Edward Cullen but he also wanted to drink my blood, make me his mate and spend eternity with me which would mean I'd have to be a vampire too. The only ones who noticed me were the guys at school who saw a new girl, the novelty was already wearing off and I was back to being plain Bella there too.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Jacob move towards me, I gasped slightly when his warm hand touched my face and when he brought my eyes up to meet his I knew I was wrong. I knew right then that he had in fact noticed me and that he wasn't just looking out for me as a friend. He wanted more too. I didn't see Jacob anymore he was someone different his eyes were filled with what I hoped was love. I felt the tension build between us.

"Bella don't settle for the wrong man who won't treat you how you deserve... the right man would treat you as though you are the only girl in the world because to him that's what you are - he wouldn't even see another girl because no girl would compare you're all he wants and the only girl he'll look at. He'll show you every day how special you are and how much you mean to him. He would know how lucky he is to have met his soul mate - to have fallen in love with the most amazing woman in the world. He would protect you with his life because if anything ever happened to you it would kill him"

He paused for breath and put his forehead against mine, our faces were inches from each other and I was so close I could kiss him and I wanted to so bad but I wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"He would also spend his life waiting for you to feel the same way because you're worth waiting for, even if you never felt the same he would still love you"

Then I felt his hand that was holding my chin move up and brush against my face, the touch of his hand sent shivers through my body, and I knew that he was telling me how he felt. I tried to form the words to tell him that I felt the same that he would always be the right man for me, and I hoped I could make him as happy as he could make me but I couldn't speak.

I repeated the word soulmate in my head, I know that's what Edward thought I was to him, and that scared me but when I envisioned me and Jacob... soulmates... made for each other - it was right it explained exactly what we were. It was destiny that all this happened otherwise who knows if I would have seen Jacob again... if I didn't come and stay and come to the party, that girl who was dancing with him might have got her sluttish claws into my Jacob.

He continued, his voice getting husky "but the question is Bella... are you going to keep him waiting the rest of his life?"

That was it, I needed to feel something I needed his lips against mine. His eyes were pleading and I realised all this time I was silent. He was putting himself out there and I've given nothing back to him to show how I felt. I moved my mouth and as my lips were about to touch his I panicked and moved back.

"Bella" The tone of his voice hurt me, I could tell he thought I was rejecting him, I looked at him wanting him to see I loved him back and tried to explain why I pulled away. I admitted to him that I've never been kissed and the relief on his face made me want to smile and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I couldn't believe how soft his lips felt as they touched. He didn't do anything for a moment, waiting to see if I was happy... he softly moved his lips against mine and I tried to follow his lead, enjoying the buzzing feeling I was getting and the taste of his lips. I brought my arms around his neck not wanting the kiss to end, but it ended and I pulled away.

I wanted to tell him I love him too I had so much to say - he deserved to know how I felt after everything he had said to me. I whispered his name "Jacob" but the feel of his hands in my hair distracted me. He kept looking between my lips and my eyes and I knew what he wanted to do "my Jacob" I tried again and his response "I'm all your Bells" made me completely lost from what I was saying again. I watched his lips move closer and then saw Quil rush past.

Quil filled us in on what happened as we were rushing down the beach and my main concern was Leah. Leah would be so hurt if anything happened between Sam and another girl... especially now that I talked Leah into giving Sam another chance. We were only rushing for a few minutes before we bumped into Embry and Angela, Embry was carrying a girl.

Emily was still unconscious and Embry quickly filled us in. I felt so angry at Sam, even though he wasn't directly the cause of Leah phasing he had hurt Leah again. I was distracted slightly by Jacob taking his top off and putting it between Emily's face and Embry to stop the blood. I took a look at Jacobs chest and let out a gasp. I wanted to run my hands up and down him he was more muscular than before. He heard the gasp and looked at me and I caught his smirk before I looked away feeling the familiar sensation of a blush come on.

We quickly made a plan - there would be too many questions carrying her to the car park so Embry and Angela were going to cut through the trees and we'll go to the car park and pick them up from the road. Quil said he wanted to get a phone number on the way so we headed off again. "Quil can you find Seth and bring him home, Leah was his ride" Quil nodded.

The 3 of us walked back to the beach and Quil made his way over to a pretty girl who's face lit up when she saw he was heading over "funny how all 3 of you fall for girls on the same day" I joked, holding Jacobs hand "I fell for you the second I saw you Bells..." I smiled at him and we walked through towards the car park. In front of us appeared the one person I did not want to spoil our moment.

"Nessa" Jacob said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Since the last chapter was mostly Bella's view on the chapter before, I thought I'd give you an extra chapter.**

* * *

"Nessa" Jacob said

She glared at Jacob and then our joined hands and then back at Jacob. It was as though I wasn't here.

"What the fuck Jacob" she shouted at him

"I told you Nessa that I saw you as a friend, I thought I was clear" I heard him reply to her as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Friends? you want us to be friends" she shrieked at him "Look at me Jacob do I look like I'm the friend? no I'm the girl who the guys fight for not the one who stands on the side-lines because I'm just a friend"

Jacob just shrugged I had never seen him look so uncomfortable

"So you just lead me on instead?"

Jacob looked annoyed at this "when did I lead you on?"

"You asked me out a couple of weeks ago then tell me you changed your mind and you're not interested, then tonight you act like your interested again - lets start with the way you look at me, you were dancing with me being so attentive and then you throw me to the side for... this" the hate was clear in her eyes "I could give you the time of your life Jacob, I have everything a man could want..." she finished in a seductive voice.

"Sorry Nessa I'm not interested in you, I'm sorry if you thought otherwise. I..."

"What you are actually choosing her over me? Are you serious, I can give you everything she can't Jacob, you would run after that plain boring... virgin then take what I'm offering up to you?" she raised her voice.

"How do you know I'm a virgin" I asked her and she turned to look at me "because you look too excited that you're holding his hand" she sneered

Jacob glared at her and went to say something, but I squeezed his hand

"Nessa?" and she looked at me "So what you can offer to Jacob is sex then?"

She smirked "do you want me to spell it out would it make it easier when he chooses me" she hissed at me "basically I can offer Jacob more than you because I'm willing to let him into my bed make him experience things he'd never have dreamed of"

"I can give him my virginity, I can offer him an untouched body, you can only offer him something someone else has already used and thrown away" I smirked at her and her eyes widened. I bet she didn't expect the little plain virgin to answer her back.

"So Jacob just so we can all move on with our lives, do you want the boring plain virgin or the experienced whore with too much make up?" I asked him

Jacob didn't even need to say anything, he wrapped his arms around me and before I knew it I was over his shoulder smacking him on the back to let me down

"Sorry Nessa there's only one girl who I'm going to share a bed with" he said as he walked away. I looked at Nessa from over Jacobs shoulder and smirked at her. She gave me I knew meant I would have to watch out.

He put me down by the car and pressed his lips against mine softly "are you alright" he asked me I nodded and tried to pull him in for a kiss but he held back "Are you sure... I just don't like how she treated you... I meant what I said before that you are the only girl I see, she's nothing to me I just want to make sure you know that - I promised to protect you even if its from nasty girls" I nodded and smiled at him.

"I have a confession... Jared - I danced with him to make you jealous and he wasn't going to kiss me he just timed it well so you would make a move" Jacob frowned at me "why didn't you just tell me how you felt Bells?" he asked me and I replied "for the same reason you didn't say anything sooner. I didn't know what was going on between you and Nessa and Leah told me to..." Jacob stopped me by giving me another soft kiss "I don't care Bella we're together now that's all that matters... now let's get the others so I can get you home and get you into my bed and kiss those perfect lips of yours all night"

I smiled as he opened the door and shut it after me, he went around the car and got in. I couldn't stop smiling as we got onto the road looking for the others and before I knew they were in the car and we were heading towards Leah's house. I looked back at Angela to find her looking Sullen and had her arms folded. I didn't need to guess the reason as Emily was trying to cuddle up to poor Embry.

Before long we arrived at the house and I went ahead to knock on the door. Harry answered and looked surprised to see us. I tried to fill him in on what I knew, about Leah phasing and Emily was in her face at the time. Sam took Leah away but Emily got caught in the phase and how Emily seemingly didn't know anything that happened. Harry helped bring Emily in and Sue tended to her as the girls went upstairs to get all their shopping bags and stuff they had left in Leah's and Angela's bag as she was supposed to stay at Leah's.

Just on the way out of the room Bella grabbed a pen and a bit of paper and wrote Leah a note and put it on her pillow

_Leah, please call me when you get home. I'm sorry for not telling you x_

We tried to drop Embry off next, and when he got out of the car I told Angela "go to the door with him we'll come back in 5 minutes"

**Embry:**

I took Angela's hand and pulled her into my living room. We sat on the sofa and exchanged numbers and I moved closer to her and took her hand "sorry about tonight, the time I got to spend with you was worth it" and she beamed back at me. I looked at her again in a floral skirt, pink top and leggings and wondered why this gorgeous girl was interested in me. I wanted to kiss her but didn't know how to initiate a kiss.

I felt her move closer to me and looked into her beautiful eyes "I know its only been a few hours but I like you Embry" I felt so relieved "I like you too Angela do you want to go out again?" she nodded "can I kiss you" she nodded again and I nervously moved closer to her. I softly pressed my lips to Angela's and kissed her softly. It may have been short but it felt amazing, I leaned back and ran my hand over her hair, she was smiling at me - a good sign. I was thinking about kissing her again when I heard an odd sound.

"Do you hear a banging sound?"

She listened for a bit "Yes"

I got up and tried to track the sound. I headed upstairs and heard a mans voice from my mums room. I looked across the hall, Charlie's door was wide open - was it him in my mums room and why was he in there?

I heard my mum giggling "oh Charlie" and that was it! I grabbed a change of clothes out of my room and back down "guess I'm staying at Jacobs too" I told Angela who smiled at me "good" she whispered. How could one word sound so seductive?

We went outside it and I texted Jacob and he pulled up 2 minutes later. "What happened" he asked as we climbed into the car "my mum had... company" I mumbled I didn't know how Bella would feel about her dad and my mum enjoying each others company. Jacob was laughing "anyone we know?" he asked and I cringed.

Yes I want my mum to be happy and she's always been so lonely but I didn't want to know what she was getting upto. He stopped laughing "it is someone we know? Who?" I glanced at Bella and he saw me look. His eyes opened wide "Your mum and... Charlie?" and with that Bella started laughing. "it's about time he met someone" Bella smiled.

"So lets text Quil he's got some alcohol for the after party?" I suggested trying to get off the subject of my mum... eewww

Bella nodded "great idea"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review if your enjoying the story to tell me what you like or what you would like to see :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**LPOV**

I followed Sam into the trees and I watched Embry and Angela take Emily down the beach. I watched as she clutched at Embry and he picked her up and carried her and hoped that she didn't try anything and get Angela's back up too because between me and Bella that would not be a safe thing to do! They were almost out of sight when I saw Quil, Bella and Jacob running to them.

Within minutes two more wolves approached me and I felt nervous. They stood looking at me and then I was bombarded with pictures - I was looking at myself explode saw Emily move forward at the same second and watched her being pulled out-of-the-way. It was then I realised it must have been how Sam saw it but why was I seeing it like that?

S - "Pack Mind"

L - "What's a Pack Mind"

S - "We can see each others thoughts and memories, I was showing Jared and Paul what had happened"

P - "You going to teach her to phase back?"

S - "I'll take her on patrol and explain everything to her first, Leah might need some time to calm down"

J - "You need us for anything man?"

S - "You can go for now, Paul can you take over patrol in about an hour"

P - "Yeah"

I sat for a minute watching the direction the wolves ran and after a few minutes Sam got my attention.

S - "They've phased out"

L - "How do you know?"

S - "I can feel who's phased in the pack - it's an Alpha thing"

L - "So there really is a pack"

S - "Yes"

L - "Cold Ones?"

S - "Yes"

L - "So what do we need to do?"

S - "We patrol. I would get you to phase back first but maybe you learning this will help you relax so follow me, you'll have plenty new smells and you'll know if you smell a vampire they smell awful" I knew he was trying to show me the smell and he was right it was awful.

I watched Sam run off, slowly so I could get used to running I followed him. Around trees, over the stream... I was a natural at this and within minutes we were running fast through the forest.

L - "What's the situation than Sam?"

S - "Well we thought we killed Edward the same night but simply ripping his head off isn't enough"

L - "You would think without a head... What made you think that was the way to go"

S - "Lack of information - Billy's agreed to read on the ancestors"

L - The story says to burn them"

S - "We didn't realise that was the only way, we thought it was what they chose to do. We wont make that mistake again. We opted out of the fire as to not draw attention"

L - "So when did this start"

S - "You know when I disappeared?

L - "Yeah but you were gone so long will it take that long for me to turn to a person?" I started panicking

S - "No Lee-Lee I was alone I didn't know what happened, I had no-one to tell me. It wasn't until Jared and Paul got into a fight with each other they both phased and when I heard them in my head I thought I was going crazy. So did they. Thankfully with them there, we all managed to phase back within the next couple of days. I went to Billy for guidance, then we set up patrols and stuff that's why I had to keep leaving you"

L - "For patrols?" I replayed Bella in my head telling me to give Sam another chance and that she couldn't tell me why and wondered if Sam could see

S - "I can see"

Suddenly loads of memories replayed in his head, I could feel all the emotions behind all of them how hurt he was pushing me away until I asked him to leave and how he'd check I was safe and even follow me off the rez to make sure I was safe.

L - "But my cousin?"

S - "I didn't know she was your cousin. What you saw - me kissing her... I was pretending she was you. I didn't want you caught up in this Lee-Lee I was scared I would hurt you, I couldn't tell you I was a wolf what was I supposed to do?" He replayed his thoughts from earlier tonight in my head and I felt my pain slide away

S - "I wanted you to be able to move on and if I was hanging around you, you wouldn't be able to do that. I wanted you to be happy"

L - "You Couldn't or wouldn't tell me?"

S - "Both. We agreed that secrecy is the best thing for the pack. Parents don't even know... however we can tell yours, they already know - they are on the council after all plus Embry will have to explain what happened to Emily. They know to cover it up though.

We ran in silence for a while I processed everything in my head until we were in the woods near my house. Sam phased back "Wait here I'll get you some clothes" he said and walked to my house.

* * *

**SPOV**

I walked up to the house and could hear voices inside. I heard Emily's voice so knew Embry had brought her back. Hopefully he had explained what had happened. I knocked on the door and Harry opened it and gave me a sad smile. "She needs clothes" I told him.

"Now you can tell her the truth Sam. You're in this together its been hell watching her since you broke up, her thinking you were sneaking off cheating on her. She thought you didn't love her anymore and I couldn't even tell her otherwise"

"I've told her"

Harry nodded and headed inside. Harry understood why I pushed Leah away. I had come to him weeks before asking his permission to marry Leah. I walked up to Leah's room and opened the door. I was bombarded by her smell and the memories that looking at her bed brought back made me smirk knowing the things I used to do to her on it. I moved to the wardrobe and grabbed out a summer dress. I thought to bypass everything else as she'll only need to come back in the house anyway. I headed out again, hearing Sue in the kitchen getting some food cooked for Leah when she came back and I hoped I could get her to phase tonight"

* * *

20 minutes later Jacob heard Quil pull up outside his house. Jacob and Embry were putting blankets on the grass and a few pillows. Bella looked out of the window "Quil Jared and 2 girls" she called, and Jacob quickly grabbed extra for them to sit on. Everyone came around back, with Quil and Jared bringing the drinks (mostly Jared) and putting them in the middle of the 4 blankets.

Two girls walked over with them and Quil introduced them as Kim and Claire. He took Claire's hand and led her over to a blanket to sit and Jared pulled Kim to the last blanket. Before long everyone had a drink in their hand and I had some music on.

Before long the girls had pulled 2 blankets near each other and were chatting whilst the boys listened in thanks to Jared's wolf hearing. They knew they shouldn't listen but each of them was desperate to know what the girls really thought, and Jacob just wanted to know if Bella said anything important.

They chatted for a while, about the boys and Bella asked the girls what they thought of living on the rez. It turns out that Claire and Kim only lived there for a few weeks and none of the girls around with the exception of Leah and them had bothered to talk to them... or even acknowledged them. In fact both have had a run in with Nessa. Bella explained about bumping into her on the way from the party and Angela made it clear she didn't like her but couldn't explain why. They laughed at her retelling the story about Jacob carrying her away.

Soon after the boys interrupted them "Kim, Claire - It's about time we headed off. Your only down the road from here but Quil will drop you both off" Jared said, reaching out his hand to help Kim out. Quil copied the movement and helped up Claire.

Claire and Quil lingered for a couple of minutes so Jared could say bye to Kim, then took off themselves. Bella and Angela were smiling enjoying the night but as the others left they decided to start picking up the blankets and clearing the rubbish and heading inside again.

Soon they were finished and they all headed inside. It was after 1am but Embry stuck a movie on for them. Bella settled on Jacobs lap on the armchair and Embry had his arm around Angela. Before long the girls were looking tired and Jacob attempted to bring Bella to the twins room to share with Angela but she was having none of it. He gave in quickly and brought her to his bed and lay her down. The first thing she done was pull out her diary and start writing. "You sure you want to do that now instead of morning?" Jacob asked and Bella smiled at him "I want to make sure I get every detail of tonight exactly right"

Jacob waited a few minutes and watched Bella put the diary away. She stood in front of him and took her dress off. Jacob found himself sitting there in shock as she strode around the room in some black underwear covered in lace whilst getting ready for bed. He looked away, but then Bella's voice "I don't mind you looking" she whispered.

His gaze jumped back up to Bella, she still wasn't looking at him, she was just walking around his room looking at pictures. This lasted a minute and in that time Jacob had seen almost every curve on her slim body, her hard thighs, her smooth stomach and her ass... how he liked the look of her ass. When she turned to face him he felt nervous, he wanted to look but felt strange in doing so. He brought his gaze up to her eyes and caught her smirking. She slowly pulled on her pajamas over her underwear, and kissed Jacob softly on the lips "goodnight I love you" she whispered climbing into his bed.

He glanced down at his lap and with what he had seen and knowing she was still wearing that underwear under her pajamas he realised that it would take a long time for him to fall asleep. He didn't want to leave the room and couldn't satisfy himself whilst next to her so he had to sit and wait till he was calm again.

* * *

Once Jacob and Bella had left the room, Angela moved closer to Embry. She leaned it to him and he closed the distance quickly pressing his lips against hers. His lips felt hot against hers and she let out a little gasp. Embry pulled away quickly unsure what the gasp meant but he soon realised that was the wrong move when her hands made their way into his hair and her lips pounded against his and her tongue slid into his mouth.

It was at that point Embry realised he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night either

* * *

**SPOV**

On the ground in front of me lay Leah. A very naked Leah. Even though I had seen it before, I still averted my eyes out of respect. It had only taken a few hours after getting her dress for her to phase back.

She lay there for a minute and I understood why, the first phase drained you before you started feeling the power and energy. I waited until I heard her shuffling to get up and put my hand out to help her. I kept my eyes away from her until she was standing and she let go of my hand.

"So what does this mean Sam" she whispered "You pushed me away you let me believe you didn't love me and that you were cheating on me just to keep a secret and to protect me. Now I know the secret and you don't need to protect me anymore"

I stayed silent. I was aware that she was still naked and was using all my control to keep my gaze away. When we were at the party I noticed that Leah had filled out more since we had last been together, her breasts were almost spilling out of her dress, her ass looked tight and I had never wanted her so bad. My wolf was clawing at me for release and I went off with the first girl to rub up against me. I had lost my self-control today and went off with the intention of fucking Emily.

"Sam look at me" she whispered really low and I brought my gaze to her eyes. When my eyes met her my resolve snapped. I loved her more than anything and always had. I didn't want anyone else and Lee-Lee was right! I gave her up to protect her but now we're in this together

She stepped closer to me, I felt my body tense. She wasn't smiling she looked so innocent, so vulnerable at that moment. We must have stood like that for ages before my eyes started traveling down her face, her juicy lips, her long soft neck, her large breasts, her flat stomach. Damn her body had an effect on me.

Before I knew it Leah was against the nearest tree. I looked at her and let out a growl. I tried to hold back but Leah's hand came up and undone the button on my cut-offs. She pulled the zip down and they fell off, and my erection came free. We looked at each other for a moment

"I asked your dad for permission a week before I phased. I still have the ring"

"You almost fucked my cousin - you have a lot to do before I'd consider saying yes"

"I know that but I'll prove to you that you're the girl for me. I'll let you see anything you want in my head I'll be so open with you Lee-Lee"

Leah smirked at me and before I knew it she leaned into my neck and ran her tongue up it and that was it. She was pinned against the tree and I ran my tongue over her moist lips. She brought her leg sliding up mine and I grabbed her thigh and pulled it up and around me. I grabbed the other leg and done the same thing. I felt her legs lock around me and her teeth sank into my lip hard.

I felt her wiggle against me and the trail of her juices over my stomach and I breathed in hard. I couldn't control myself and lined myself up teasing her. I let the tip of my cock stroke her before starting to ease it in.

Then I heard Paul howling. I dropped Leah and cursed Paul's name.

"Go home and eat. If you hear me howl come back and phase. Just force yourself to become a wolf, its hard to explain but you'll feel it happening, it'll come easier but you need some energy"

Leah nodded and grabbed her dress. She ran over to her house and I phased and ran to find Paul

"What's happened?"

"Leeches in La Push"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the delay. I struggled to write this chapter as the plan I had for this actually made no sense when I thought about it.**

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry about the wait, I rewrote this so many times that nothing in this version is the same as the first draft of this chapter. I will get the next update done soon**

* * *

**SPOV**

I felt Jared phase in moment after me and we started running towards Paul. I could smell the leech through him and it was strong we weren't far behind

"Is it Cullen?" I asked him

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Paul answered

"Well do they all smell the same or different? Jared added

"We'll find out if we catch this leech up" Paul answered

During the run we realised the trail was leading us right into La Push. I let out a howl for Leah and within moments she was a wolf again,

"Leah get to Bella NOW" I told her

I had a hunch that where this trail would end, I hoped Leah would be enough protection if we couldn't catch the vampire up. I had to stick with the guys in case the route took us somewhere else.

**JPOV**

I finally managed to calm down enough to get into the bed next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into me and I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

"I love you Jacob" I heard her whisper and I smiled "I love you too Bells" I answered her pulling her even more into me. I gently kissed the back of her neck and closed my eyes again.

A few minutes later we heard a wolf howl. "Paul doesn't sound happy" Bella said and I frowned "How did you know that was Paul?"

Bella was silent for a minute "I don't know maybe someone told me he's on patrol I mean when I heard it he popped into my head" I accepted that answer but the howl was followed by another and Bella said "Sam's involved too, this can't be good"

"How do you know that's Sam?" I asked growing more curious.

She shrugged "I'm not sure, that howl just sounded like it came from someone giving an order, Paul sounded more angry than anything I'm just guessing who's howl is who's"

I smiled at her "So if I turn too you think you would know my howl?" and Bella laughed "of course I would" Suddenly Bella frowned. "What's wrong Bells?" She looked at me "there's a wolf outside your window" she said her eyes wide.

I went outside and knew it was a pack wolf. I approached it "Jared?" I asked thinking back to Bella's theory about the other two howling which meant they were a bit further away. The wolf brought its head from side to side. "Sam?" Again the wolf shook its head. "Paul?" Nope that's not it.

"Leah?" I asked and the wolf nodded. "What's wrong?" I must have been stupid to question a wolf but she looked at the window and me again. "You guarding Bella?" I asked her and she nodded again.

I felt worried and was about to head back inside when Embry came rushing out. "Bella came to find Angela I came out to help you with... well whatever it is that brought Leah here" he said.

"l think you should head inside make sure the girls stay safe" He looked torn and I could tell he wanted to help but instead he nodded and started heading back to the girls until Leah started growling.

"James, I think the girl has a pet dog for us to play with" came a sickly sweet voice and within seconds a red-haired woman came into view. "I think you're right Victoria my sweet" came another voice and the red haired woman was joined by a blonde man. They were both eyeing up Leah with matching smirks on their faces.

Before Leah knew it the red-head had lunged at her and we watched Leah move to the side. She leapt at Victoria, aiming for her throat and the redhead threw Leah off and through the air. Leah came back quickly and it was an equal battle, one I would have loved to watch had I not noticed James slowly sauntering towards the house.

I could not let him near Bella "Where are you going" I yelled, getting in his way and he smirked at me "I smelt something tasty I followed her all the way back earlier, She'll make a lovely dinner and her little friend with the glasses - she'll make a nice dessert. I let out a growl and Embry did the same. James laughed "growling won't scare me, its you who should be scared. In fact I might make one of them my mate. I'll make her a vampire like me and I'll have her forever" he hissed, knocking us out-of-the-way. I found myself flying through the air and landing an the ground and had a hunch that Embry had the same thing.

I watched helplessly as Bella came running out of the house towards me and heard her screaming my name, I saw Angela chase her out and grab her arm trying to get her back inside. I watched as James looked at them and smiled a creepy smile and walked towards them. I saw Embry on the ground and James had almost reached Bella and I struggled to get up I was shaking so hard and then I saw him reach out to her, and with Bella pinned up against the house in fear.

She was pushed up against the house roughly and I felt my bones snap and pull and before I knew it I was on four paws.

I could hear Leah in my head, urging herself on to finish Victoria, but it seemed to be an equal fight at the moment, I could see the rest of the pack were a minute away. But I didn't have a minute to wait for them.

I leapt at James and pulled him off Bella. I wasn't the only one, another wolf was on him too. He fought against us but was overpowered by the two wolves. I had him pinned down and Embry - yes Embry had phased alongside me - Pulled at his head. With a noise that could only compare to nails on a chalkboard as to the pain it caused our ears, the vampires head was off.

Embry turned around to help Leah, and within moments Victoria had also been dismembered just as the rest of the pack arrived.

I phased back and ran to Bella. I picked her off the ground and carried her inside carefully to my room and put her on my bed.

I put on a pair of shorts and gave a pair to Angela to pass to Embry who had followed me in. Within minutes Leah and Sam had joined me to check on Bella, they hadn't liked the way she dropped to the ground when James was knocked away from her. Bella was unconscious.

The commotion had gotten Billy's attention as he soon came to the room, where Sam filled him in. He took a look at Bella "I think she's fine son, just a bad fall and a scare. She needs rest". He went to go to the kitchen and turned back and looked at me again "you phased?" he asked me and I nodded. He looked sad for a second and left the room.

Sam nodded for all of us to come with him and I asked Angela to watch over Bella. We walked into the yard to find a fire set up. Jared and Paul were throwing pieces of the leech into the fire. We went to help.

The 6 of us stood around the fire. The 3 experienced pack members and the 3 that phased this day. They were thinking about the threat that was causing more and more members to phase and us three... well we were thinking about how our lives were never going to be the same again.


	21. Chapter 21

**I wanted to make this so that the wolves could still imprint but they could choose their own. Once the imprint was accepted (the feelings returned) then the feel of the imprint to that person started to come into effect. They mate by biting.**

**Just to be clear - they can choose their own imprints rather than looking into someone's eyes and that's it.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched Bella all night after I headed back inside. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Angela and Embry. Angela reassuring Embry that she still likes him even if he does turn into a wolf. I felt my breathing labour it never occurred to me that this might put Bella off.

I dozed off around 5am and woke up to find Bella missing from the bed. I panicked and jumped up and ran to look for her. I stopped at the kitchen finding her lifting up a large fry-up and Embry and Angela sitting at the table. I made my way into the room not taking my eyes off her and sat down. I watched her serve up eggs bacon sausages and toast onto each plate and turn around putting the first two plates in front of me and Embry and then herself and Angela and she sat down.

We all ate in silence for a while and when I wasn't looking at Bella I was watching Angela and Embry, they seemed to have a connection in the same way I saw me and Bella having a connection. After the food Angela and Embry offered to do the washing up whilst Bella took my hand and led me back to the bedroom.

I sat on the bed and she sat next to me. I was almost shaking I was so nervous - this was it, I could tell this was serious this was Bella wanting to end things. I had to change her mind I couldn't lose her.

"Jacob this doesn't change anything" I heard her say. I brought my head out of my hands and looked at her "I don't care that you turn into a wolf. I do care that you stood in front of a vampire to stop him getting to me"

"I'm a wolf" I replied. I didn't know what else to say I couldn't form a sentence it seemed.

"Yes and even before you were a wolf you stood in front of a vampire to protect us. You and Embry protected your girls even though as humans you had no chance at all and we all knew that. So what if you turn into a wolf, do you think I'll love you less or want to leave you? No of course not. Your still mine Jacob Black you can't get rid of me"

I smiled at her feeling relieved and pulled her into my chest. I felt her arms wrap around me and we sat there just holding each other. I was happy that I wouldn't lose my Bella.

**BPOV**

It was 2 weeks later and the day before Jacobs birthday. I had spent the morning with Billy and Sam going over some old journals and the treaty. I had found some information about imprinting - when a wolf picks its mate. According to the journal the man may pick their mate and if the mate returns their feelings then the imprint will happen. The feelings will intensify and once they are strong enough the need to mark the imprint will come about. Once this happens they are bound together forever. I read it over a few times, I knew this is what was happening to me and Jacob and the thought of being bound to him for life excited me. I smiled at the book and looked up to see Billy and Sam both smiling at me. They knew what I was thinking and by the way Billy was looking at me - as though I was family (well more then usual) showing he knew that me and Jacob were meant for each other.

I made some reservations at a restaurant in Forks for the both of us. It wasn't a big place just a small tucked away place, but I wanted somewhere nearby so we could go back to La Push for the bonfire that would be set up whilst I have Jacob distracted. Quil mentioned another way I could distract Jacob... which caused Leah to slap him around the head. He tried to act like it didn't hurt him but I caught him rubbing his head when he thought no-one was looking.

We went to bed that night and I felt so excited I could barely sleep. I went over the plans for Jacobs birthday in my head a few times trying to make it all work. It did.

I made sure that Jacob woke up to a fry-up for breakfast. After he left for patrol and to spend some time with the guys, Leah turned up at the door. "You ready Swan?" she asked me and I smiled and nodded. We jumped into Leah's car, picked up Kim, Claire and Angela and headed towards Seattle.

We made our first stop in Starbucks and I got hot chocolates all around. We ended up discussing the boys - I explained how I felt about Jacob the connection I had with him the pull I felt and the need to be with him and I learnt that each one of us around the table felt the same connection to the guys... Even Claire although Quil hadn't phased which I was guessing I meant that he would. I assumed the intensity of the feelings meant that the guys had decided on us as their mates and I was thrilled. The girls I was sitting with were 4 of the nicest girls I had ever met.

The girls wanted to know what the plan was and I explained that me and Bella were getting Tattoos. Leah pulled out a sketchbook from her bag and turned to a page with a drawing of Jacob and one of Sam. "Those are our tattoos" she told the girls.

"Why wolves" Claire asked and Kim looked at us for an answer. I thought fast. "It's for Jacob and Sam - being Quileute they have legends about wolves and feel wolves are sacred. Wolves are part of their history and heritage and their lives. We decided on wolves to symbolise our love for our men through the animal we felt would best represent them"

Angela smiled "I should get in on this, that's if you don't mind me copying you..." Leah smiled

"The more the merrier. Let me draw you up a tattoo..."

A few minutes later they were all sitting over a picture of a large wolf, watching Leah shading in the wolf - Your one is grey with black patches, with a dark grey nose.

"Its your choice on colour but I think this will be your best match" Leah said to Angela and I could hear her meaning behind the comment - her letting Angela know that's Embry's colouring and not telling Kim and Claire.

"Draw a wolf for me" Kim begged and Claire asked too. Leah started drawing a picture of Jared, even though Kim and Claire didn't know about the wolves. She coloured the wolf in brown and added grey around its eyes. "Perfect" sighed Kim and Claire looked at Leah expectantly.

Leah picked up her pencil and frowned. she knew all the other wolves and their colouring but had no idea what Quil would phase into. She drew a wolf like ours and asked Claire for her opinion on the wolf's colour. Claire thought for a bit and then smiled "chocolate-brown" she replied and after Leah checking if she wanted the same colour for the face, Claire decided that his face would be a lighter brown.

We sat watching Leah colour for a while and I had to ask "why brown?" and Claire let out a giggle. "Quil is sweet and addictive like chocolate, but I love him more than chocolate" she replied and we all smiled.

An hour later me and Leah were sitting in chairs describing what we wanted. Leah handed over the drawings she had done of Jacob as a wolf and Sam as a wolf. I pointed to the one of Jacob and explained that I wanted it done but the wolf was to be a russet wolf. Leah explained for hers to be a black wolf.

The men asked us where we wanted our tattoos. Leah expressed her intention of getting it on her ass, but we all decided since we were all doing it we should all get them in the same place. We decided on our hips due to the fact that they would be hidden easily by a dress but would look good on the beach.

We had all gotten them done and my hip hurt like mad, but before we went I asked the man to do one more thing for me. I didn't let the other girls in on it but I knew Leah could hear what I was asking. I sat down in the chair and put my hand out.

The pain running through my finger was worse than the pain in my hip but it was more than worth it when I was done. Written on my left hand on my ring finger where I hoped one day a ring would be placed were the words 'Jacob Black'.

I paid for the other tattoo and went outside to find Sam leaning against the wall "they went to get something to eat, Leah was going to wait for you but called for me, she was worried about the other girls being alone, I came to watch out for you and then I'm supposed to bring you to them" he said, smiling at me. We started walking.

"I just wanted to thank you. Leah said that you told her to give me another chance I really appreciate that"

"I owed you for saving me from Edward, besides she thought you cheated on her and you didn't you did nothing wrong"

"I can see why Jacob fell for you"

"Thanks"

"I'm glad that Leah has you for a friend too. I'm glad that all you wolf-girls are so close"

"Wolf girls? What did Leah say?"

"Huh nothing I mean you are all dating wolves apart from Claire but Quil is soon to phase... what did you mean what did Leah say?"

"Nothing... I'm lucky to have Leah and the others for my friends. With the exception of the Cullens, I'm glad I came to Forks"

"So am I... If it weren't for you I might have lost Leah for good"

Within a minute of that I was deposited back near the girls. Sam slipped away before they could ask why he was around. I went and bought a sandwich and headed over to them.

I held my hand out and Angela grabbed it and leaned in and read Jacobs name written around my ring finger. I got a bunch of 'how romantic' comments even from Leah. We ate quickly and did some shopping for the party.

A couple of hours later we were home. I gave all the party stuff to Embry so him and Quil could set the party up and allowed the girls to give me a makeover. They all knew what the plan for the night was, and apart from Leah they were all virgins too.

Kim had already expressed her wish to get into bed with Jared, but this desire was expressed when Claire was out of earshot. Claire had mentioned the same thing with Quil when Kim wasn't around. From what I could gather, 5 men might get lucky tonight.

Kim and Claire were 'staying' at Leah's and Angela was planning to stay at mine with Embry due to her embarrassment if Charlie caught her sneaking into Embry's house. We all went to Leah's and got ready.

* * *

**Next chapter - Jacobs birthday party**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry to post this instead of an update.

I AM continuing all my stories, and the updates will start up again soon. I have my reasons for not updating and have a lot more ideas for stories in the works. Please keep an eye out and my stories will be back soon. I am in the process of writing. I am considering the option of finishing one of the four stories at a time so the updates are faster and I don't have to read the whole story to make sure I haven't mixed up information. I am unsure which story will be written first I have to re-read them and work out which will be shortest and work my way though.

Thank you to everyone who has favourite me or my stories and who are following me or my stories. Hopefully I won't disappoint with my updates.

Liza


	23. Chapter 23

**Long awaited next chapter**

* * *

The girls all helped me get ready, I was going to the restaurant with Jacob they would get ready then and then would go set up for a surprise party. The adults would be there for the surprise but would disappear and let the young ones celebrate. That's when I'd take Jacob off on our own. Jacob had told me about a hidden cave he used to visit and having checked it out, it seemed the best spot. It was secluded and it was better then Jacobs house where we could be found. Leah had taken some stuff there for me - some cushions blankets and a picnic basket amongst other things.

I was finally ready in a playsuit that Leah had picked for me. It would be easy to wear beachwear underneath as all our outfits were planned around to show off our tattoos when the adults had gone of course.

I still couldn't believe that Kim and Claire had got the tattoos. They had explained afterwards that they felt they had to. Not because we were doing it - just because the wolf tattoo just felt right felt appropriate. I knew they had no idea about the wolves but they felt the connection to the boys that brought them to the decision.

We joked about how we were the 'Wolf Girls' Claire and Kim didn't know how relevant this was, they thought it was an inside joke because of the wolf tattoos, they would know soon enough.

My hair was put into loose curls with most of it pulled back but bits hanging around my face and Leah had done my make-up a bit more natural then before due to us going to the beach. They threw me a towel some face-wipes and a change of clothes into a bag that they would take with them to the beach.  
I waited nervously for Jacob to pull up at the door to collect me. Leah had ordered him to wear something smart, and I was not disappointed. I found him standing there with some smart Jeans, shoes and a shirt and a massive smile when he looked at me. I found myself smiling back.

He took my hand and led me to the car and I drove us out to Port Angeles to a small Italian restaurant for a romantic meal. He had no idea about the bonfire, unless someone had let slip. The table in Port Angeles was set up very romantic with Candles and in a darker corner of the restaurant for privacy.  
"Happy Birthday Jacob" I smiled and he smiled back. "I have a present for you" I told him and his eyes went wide "Bella I didn't expect you to get me a present you shouldn't have worried about getting me anything"

"Well its really 3 presents"

"Bells..." He sighed pretending to be annoyed but I could see the curiousity on his face as he wondered what I had got him. As I was about to show him, a girl around my age turned up to take our order and couldn't take her eyes off Jacob. She ignored me completely, and focused on Jacob "are you ready to order?" she giggled, flicking back her hair and pushing her chest out. He took his eyes off me and glanced at her. He noticed her flicking her hair and replied "yeah can I get a bottle of champagne for me and my girlfriend we're celebrating" the hussy pouted at him in what she obviously thought was a sexy way "what are you celebrating" she said in what she must have thought was a sexy voice, but sounded like a child asking. "We're celebrating our engagement" he replied frustrated. "I don't see a ring" she whined and I had enough. I stood up and showed her my hand "proof enough?" I asked her "now if you're done flirting with my fiancé can you get back to your job or do we need to ask the manager to send over a new waitress and explain why?"

The look on her face was priceless as she rushed away from the table. As I sat down Jacob frowned at me "why did you show her your hand?" he asked and I smiled and offered him my hand "part one of your present Jacob" I whispered and he looked at the red inflamed skin on my ring finger and saw his name.  
"Is that... my name does that say Jacob Black" he whispered, with his eyesight he knew exactly what it said but he seemed not to be able to believe it. "Yes" I said and he looked at it for ages. I stayed silent waiting for his reaction - maybe it was too much for such a short time we had been together.  
"Bells its just going to be a shame that when I give you a ring, my name is going to be hidden" I smiled back "just call it a placeholder" I whispered as he leaned over and kissed me gently.

We waited a little while but the waitress seemed to ignore us from that point on we didn't get the bottle of champagne or even get to order our food and I was going to let nothing ruin my night.

I went straight to the front desk and asked to see the manager. I must have looked very angry as soon there was a woman standing in front of me.  
"I'd like to make a complaint" I told the woman and she frowned slightly but asked me what was wrong.

"We've arrived here to celebrate our engagement and my fiancées birthday and we can start with the waitress' attitude. She was flirting with him, ignored me and hasn't brought us our drinks order or let us order food. We've attempted to get her attention but she purposely looks the other way. We have other plans for this evening and I'm afraid we'll have to leave here if we don't get served soon. Is there any way we can have someone else tend our table please?" I told her. She sighed looking at the waitress and I had the feeling mine wasn't the first complaint she had about this particular girl. Within 10 minutes a new waitress had taken our orders and brought a bottle of champagne courtesy of the house.

I vaguely recognised the girl from the rez, she was a single mother with two young children and little bit older then me but not much. I remember Jacob mentioning how she refused any sort of help insisting that she could manage herself.

Once we had finished Jacob took my hand and we left a nice tip for the waitress who had made a very big effort - having saved a little bit of money on the champagne I included that in the tip. As she took the money up she gave us a big smile. I felt as it was a tip for her working she would be happy to accept it. On the way out I told the manager how happy I was with the girls service - and I was.

As we left the restaurant Jacob cleared his throat "Bells... I know we were only saying it to get rid of that girl but I do plan on marrying you one day" I smiled back "I can't wait" I replied as we walked to the car.

* * *

**Next chapter is the party - and I wanted Bella to have a good relationship with the waitress and I'm considering her having another appearance in the story**


End file.
